Un viaje junto a ella
by Maria Jor
Summary: AU. Haruka y Michiru. En un avión tantas cosas pueden pasar… Contiene lemon yuri.
1. Un viaje junto a ella

Aquí les traigo otra de mis parejas favoritas de SM. Los personajes no me pertenecen pero esta loca historia sí.

..

Un viaje junto a ella

..

-… Si claro que estoy yendo a verte-se escuchó a una joven de cabello color aguamarina que acababa de ubicarse al final de la hilera.

-Te extraño-le decía la voz del otro lado.

-Yo también-

-Te quiero-

-Yo también-terminó de decir mientras entregaba su boleto.

-Te tengo que colgar ya voy a abordar el avión, adiós-y colgó.

Michiru era una chica de un buen pasar, pero era bastante sencilla y muy hermosa. Todos la admiraban pero ella solo tenía ojos para su novio desde la escuela, Andrew. Ellos llevaban una relación desde hace varios años, todos les decían que hacían una muy linda pareja, parecía que todo marchaba bien.

Ya en el avión se dispuso a buscar su número, cuando lo encontró tuvo que molestar al pasajero que se encontraba en el asiento contiguo.

-Disculpe, tengo ventanilla- le dijo mientras se animó y tocó sutilmente el hombro de un rubio de cabello corto, estaba muy apenada, parecía un hombre muy atractivo por lo que se podía apreciar.

-¿Si?- preguntó sacándose los lentes de sol, luego los auriculares y terminó mirándola seductoramente.

Ella no sabia que decir, se ruborizó completamente, quizás no tanto por la actitud de esta persona, sino por el hecho de que dio cuenta de que no era un joven, era una mujer.

\- Permiso- llegó a decir mientras se colocaba en su asiento y ésta no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

La peliaguamarina estaba roja como un tomate y lo único que atinó a hacer entre los nervios fue sacar de su cartera un libro y comenzó a leerlo. De reojo notó que la joven volvió a colocarse los auriculares y las gafas de sol.

Los minutos pasaron y se fue tranquilizando, esperaba que la persona no se hubiera dado cuenta de su mal entendido.

En un momento se acercó una azafata y les entregó unas mantas y unos almohadones.

\- ¿Desean algo más?-

-No gracias- respondió la rubia.

Michiru estaba tan concentrada en su libro que no se percató de la presencia de la azafata.

\- Toma- le dijo mientras colocaba sobre su falda un almohadón y una manta bien doblada.

De golpe soltó su libro del susto que ésta le había provocado.

-Discúlpame, ¿te asuste?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No no, claro que no, es que no te escuché- llegó a decir tartamudeando. No sabía porque pero esa mujer la ponía muy nerviosa.

-Está bien- y volvió a colocarse los auriculares.

\- Discúlpame tú a mí, fue muy descortés de mi parte- atinó a decir mientras agachó la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes linda- le dijo mientras seguía concentrada en su música.

Los minutos se transformaron en horas y Michiru se había quedado dormida. En un momento se despertó y notó que la rubia la estaba observando.

-¡Ay!- exclamó sobresaltada y cubriéndose la boca.

\- ¿Te asusté nuevamente? Es que te ves muy tierna cuando duermes-

Se había dado cuenta de que había estado salivando mientras dormía. A veces le pasaba cuando dormía profundamente…

\- ¿Pero por qué ahora y justo en frente de una desconocida?- se recriminó en sus pensamientos mientras desesperadamente se trataba de limpiar.

\- No tienes porque apenarte, es algo normal- le dijo mientras se reía.

\- Lo siento muchísimo- se disculpó y como pudo pasó entre las piernas de la rubia para darse paso hacia el baño. No daba más de la vergüenza.

Ya dentro del mismo practicaba la cara que haría cuando volviera a su asiento y ninguna le conformaba.

-¿Con qué cara salgo ahora?- se dijo a sí misma en el espejo.

\- Está bien, no pasó nada malo- se daba alientos para salir.

Al abrir la puerta notó que la rubia estaba afuera esperando.

\- Ya puedes pasar si quie…- llegó a decir mientras observaba como ésta entraba al baño junto con ella.

-Ya que me das permiso…- dijo mientras le cerraba la puerta y la arrinconó contra la pared apoyando una de sus manos sobre su hombro, justo del lado de la puerta en señal de que no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué haces?- entonó con miedo.

\- Shhh- se acercó lentamente hasta que tuvieron sus rostros casi pegados uno del otro.

Michiru no podía respirar, se sentía asfixiada en ese espacio tan pequeño, hasta que de a poco la peli corto se fue acercando y sus labios rozaron los suyos con un suave pero largo beso para luego separarse de ellos dejándola deseosa de más.

La rubia se alejó mientras se mordía los labios y sin apartar su vista de ella, sin decir ni una palabra, abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia su asiento.

La peliaguamarina quedó en shock, si antes no sabía cómo salir, ahora mucho menos. Segundos después sintió que le golpearon la puerta y abrió sigilosamente, era un señor mayor que quería usar el baño.

Mientras volvía a su asiento la divisó desde lejos y trató de parecer lo más natural que pudo, pasó nuevamente por las piernas de su compañera de butaca y se sentó tratando de demostrarse lo más tranquila posible.

Le comenzó a molestar que ésta hiciera como si nada hubiera pasado, se mantenía con los auriculares puestos hasta parecía hacerse la dormida. Estaba molesta pero no se animaba a recriminarle nada, así que se quedó quieta en su asiento mirando por la ventanilla.

\- Discúlpame, tuve que hacerlo, eres muy bonita y no me resistí- le explicó y volvió a hacer su sonrisa seductora- Por cierto, me llamo Haruka-

La joven volteó para verla, en su rostro ya no estaba ese enojo, y le sonrió.

-Michiru- le extendió su mano en señal de saludo.

\- Es un placer Michiru- dijo mientras estrechaba su mano.

Y así pasaron varios minutos, quizás una o dos horas, charlando de cosas en común y otras que no tanto.

-¿Entonces tienes novio?-indagó la rubia.

-Si hace muchos años-

-¿Y lo amas?-

No pudo contestar, como podía decir que amaba a su novio después de besar a una chica, además ni ella misma sabía si lo seguía queriendo o no.

-Con ese silencio me respondiste- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Pasaron varias horas y se quedaron dormidas. Haruka fue la primera en despertarse y se quedo admirándola mientras le acarició el cabello.

Culpa de ese gesto Michiru se despertó y esta vez no se asustó al ver que la rubia la estaba observando, sino que esta vez le devolvió una dulce sonrisa.

Seguido a eso Haruka la tomó del mentón y le dio otro beso, pero este beso fue distinto al anterior, en este ella le correspondió. El mismo fue tornándose cada vez más apasionado y mientras tanto la rubia llevó una de sus manos hacia un pecho de Michiru, la cual se apartó de repente como de manera instintiva, pero no era en forma de rechazo sino que era de asombro.

-Nos pueden ver- dijo toda ruborizada.

-Están todos dormidos- la calmó. Pero al ver que su compañera se sentía incomoda ahí mismo ideó un plan.

\- Ve al baño y yo enseguida te alcanzo-

-¿Segura?- preguntó y la rubia asintió con la cabeza. Dudando marchó hacia el baño y allí quedo unos segundos, asustada.

Haruka se dirigía hacia el lugar cuando intercepta a la azafata.

-Disculpe, ¿me podría hacer un favor?- le preguntó mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su saco una pequeña cajita, la cual contenía aros ningún anillo, pero la joven azafata no lo sabía - ¿Podría pedirle unos minutos de privacidad?- y la joven asintió con una cara de felicidad.

\- No se preocupe joven, me ocuparé de que nadie los moleste- al parecer la muchacha también creía, como Michiru al comienzo, de que Haruka era hombre.

Arreglado todo se dio paso hacia el encuentro, golpeó la puerta y ahí estaba su pequeña sirena temblando.

\- ¿Qué pasó ahí afuera?-

\- No te preocupes, ya me encargué de todo- no terminó de decir esto último que rodeó la cintura de la joven y se aferró a sus labios de una manera voraz, parecía que era lo último que haría en su vida.

\- Haruka… yo…- llegó a decir Michiru soltándose de los besos de la rubia, pero esta sólo la calló besándola nuevamente y ella atinó a seguir su juego.

Las manos de la peli corto recorrieron su delicado torso para luego poder quitarle la pequeña chaquetilla color coral que llevaba puesta. De manera habilidosa y sin dejar de besarla deslizó el cierre del vestido color celeste que delineaba perfectamente sus curvas, que en verdad la hacía parecer una sirena, para luego dejarlo caer al suelo. Enseguida una de sus manos bajó hasta las bragas de Michiru y notando que estas estaban húmedas la invadió un frenesí que provocó que las quitara de un solo tirón permitiéndole poder adentrarse con sus dedos en el sexo de su amada, y allí comenzó con movimientos circulares sobre su clítoris hasta lograr hacerla jadear del placer que le propagaba; simultáneamente con la otra mano jugueteó con los delicados pechos de su sirena oprimiéndolos intercaladamente con fuerza. En ningún momento dejaron de besarse hasta que Michiru comenzó a arquear la espalda y así se soltó de su boca, liberando los labios de la rubia que rápidamente encontraron otro quehacer en los pechos de la joven y se aferró a estos de una ávida manera como saciando su sed. Segundos después la peli corto la recostó contra el lavado para luego bajar y arrodillarse ante ella, esta solo la observó y jalándola del pelo la aprisionó entre sus piernas, mientras la rubia comenzó a lamerla una manera casi desesperada, se aferró a los glúteos de la joven con ambas manos marcándole las uñas, con cada movimiento se compenetraba aún más en su labor. Michiru enseguida comenzó a sentir una especie de corriente eléctrica que la atravesaba por todo su cuerpo, pero la rubia no la soltaba, quería más, apretando ahora con mayor fuerza sus caderas como evitando soltarla.

-Haruka…-llegó a exhalar casi sin aliento.

La rubia subió, aún con los labios llenos del néctar de su amada y se fundió en los de ella en un ardiente beso, para luego apartarse levemente y sonreírle…

Y así pasaron las últimas horas del vuelo, luego de eso, con ellas dos charlando amenamente cada una en su respectivo asiento.

Habían quedado que cuando aterrizaran no intercambiarían números telefónicos ni nada por el estilo, dejando lo ocurrido en el pasado, y así llegó el momento en que se despidieron.

Michiru estaba desconcertada, pero de algo estaba segura…

En el aeropuerto observó a su novio que la esperaba con una gran sonrisa y un ramo de flores, pero cuando este le quiso entregar el ramo y abrazarla ella no le devolvió el mismo gesto.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Lo siento- le dijo mientras le dio un beso en la mejilla y se apartó de él.

El joven se quedó observándola perplejo mientras ella se alejaba.

Recostada sobre una pared se encontraba la peli corto que sonrió cuando notó como la joven se acercaba hacia ella.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó a la rubia.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- respondió mientras se sacaba los lentes de sol y juntas sonrieron como si ocultaran un gran secreto -Unos amigos míos festejan su aniversario, si quieres…-

\- ¿Crees que no tendrán problemas? No me conocen y…-

-Cabeza de Bombón y Seiya son muy buenos amigos, de seguro les agradará conocerte-

Y así se marcharon lentamente hablando de la fiesta, de los amigos, hasta de cualquier cosa…


	2. La vida antes de ella

Capítulo 2

La vida antes de ella

Cuando el destino está escrito sólo es cuestión de tiempo

...

Michiru era una joven de rasgos finos y delicados, portadora de una elegancia y una belleza que dejaba cautivado a más de uno. Proveniente de una familia de clase social alta, ortodoxa y muy estricta. Desde niña le inculcaron la disciplina, el amor a la música y al arte. A su corta edad ya era un prodigio en el violín y en un sinfín de actividades más.

Sus padres eran amigos de la familia Furuhata los cuales tenían un hijo, Andrew unos años mayor que Michiru.

Ambos padres se conocieron desde pequeños y eran muy buenos amigos. El suceso que para ellos marcó aún más su amistad fue cuando siendo niños jugaban cerca de un rio y de pronto uno de ellos, Kaioh, cayó al agua estando a punto de ahogarse pero Furuhata lo rescató, salvándole así la vida. Éste en agradecimiento a su amigo y salvador le juró que algún día le devolvería el favor de alguna manera.

Tanto fue así que siendo ya adultos cuando Furuhata tuvo a Andrew, su amigo le prometió, como hombre de palabra que era, que si tenía una niña la casaría con su hijo cumpliendo de esta manera su promesa. Además le heredaría el negocio familiar, de esta forma las familias seguirían emparentadas como también mantendrían sus fortunas.

Y así fue como se planeó todo, al momento de nacer Michiru ya tenía su destino escrito. Ella y Andrew crecieron juntos y como sus casas eran contiguas jugaban todos los días, volviéndose cada vez más inseparables.

Pasaron los años y estos jovencitos fueron creciendo y así su cariño el uno por el otro, compartían todo e iban a casi todos lados juntos. Él la protegía de todos y de todo. Al crecer sus sentimientos para con ella también fue en aumento hasta que un día le confesó que estaba enamorado. Los dos eran conscientes desde muy pequeños de su destino. Así que cuando él solicitó su mano al señor Kaioh, éste no realizó objeción alguna.

Los años pasaron y ellos se transformaron en una pareja modelo, ejemplar según sus padres. Ambas familias poseían empresas en distintas zonas y con el casamiento se fusionarían en una sola.

En el momento de su retiro el señor Kaioh ascendió a su futuro yerno delegándole el control de la empresa, lo cual implicaba irse a vivir a otro país. Primero se fue Andrew para asentarse unos días y organizar todo en el trabajo, encontrar una casa y demás, solo quedaba que Michiru viajara y se mudara con él.

Con el transcurso de los años ella comenzó a sentirse rara, como que algo estaba mal, algo le estaba faltando, no dudaba de su cariño hacia Andrew pero se sentía abatida ya que se casaría a con un hombre que estimaba mucho pero era el único que había conocido; desde hace ya un tiempo que se comenzó a sentir vacía. De igual manera trataba de ocultar ese sentimiento ya que no se le permitiría romper la promesa de su padre.

La fecha de la boda y así los preparativos se estaban acercando. Ambas familias decidieron que sería lo mejor realizarla en el mismo país donde la joven pareja se quedaría a vivir.

Cuando llegó el momento en que todos debieron viajar para tan importante suceso, ya que faltaban pocos días, Michiru tenía programado uno de sus conciertos lo cual le impidió viajar junto a toda su familia por lo que tuvo que tomar el vuelo un día después.

Entre el apuro de no perder el avión y sus familiares que le recriminaban por ser la última en llegar, estaba muy nerviosa, todos esperaban tanto de ella, pero nunca nadie le preguntó qué era lo que quería o que opinaba con respecto a cualquier tema, solo debía asentir como la niña obediente que era.

En ese avión fue donde conoció a un rubio peli corto que la dejo cautivada desde el primer momento, que para su asombro resultó que era una mujer. No podía creer que se sentía atraída hacia esa persona, pero ella tenía a su prometido que la estaba esperando y el hecho de imaginarse lo que dirían sus padres al respecto la preocupó bastante, bueno al inicio.

El viaje le resultó intenso y hasta revelador… Y así fue que lo decidió, se dejo levar por primera vez por lo que sentía y no lo que le ordenaban...


	3. Miedos

Capítulo Nº 3

Miedos

* * *

Mientras caminaban Haruka intentaba disimuladamente mirar a la chica que iba a su lado, bueno más bien para nada disimulado, logrando que Michiru se percatara de ello y cada tanto volteara por solo unos segundos para corresponderle aquel gesto con una sonrisa y volver velozmente su mirada hacia el frente, terminando completamente sonrojada.

\- ¿Que ropa necesitaré para la fiesta?- preguntó en un momento a la peli corto lográndola sacar de su ensueño.

-¡¿Qué?!- un poco desorientada ya que estaba en las nubes y no había entendido del todo que era lo que ella le había preguntado.

-Pregunté sobre la fiesta, como será, formal, elegante…

-Sera una fiesta pequeña, íntima, solo para amigos y familiares. Estoy segura de que algo trajiste en esta maleta- hablándole irónicamente ya que su equipaje se notaba bastante pesado. Pero enseguida se disculpó ya que ella misma se había ofrecido a llevar la maleta mientras llegaban a destino.

-Claro que si, pero no era para eso-

Al notar que se estaba poniendo triste se detuvo, lo cual sorprendió a Michiru haciendo que la quedara observando asombrada, la tomó de la mano y le dijo:

-Si estas arrepentida aún hay tiempo, puedes volverte, lo entenderé-

Ella solo la miró con tanta ternura que provocó que la rubia sintiera que su corazón iba a explotar sin saber antes aquella respuesta. Luego, con la mano que le había quedado libre, la dirigió hacia su rostro para acariciarlo, gesto al cual instintivamente Haruka correspondió con su otra mano, como conteniendo esa caricia.

-Nunca estuve tan segura de algo en mi vida, claro que me asusta y tengo mucho miedo, pero no me iré- terminada la frase se acercó aún más hacia su pecho para pegarse a éste y quedó mirándola como esperando una respuesta ante su declaración. La peli corto le respondió con un suave beso en los labios, con el cual no necesitó más de las palabras.

Pasaron unos segundos y fue Haruka misma la que interrumpe ese preciado momento, pero sin soltar a su sirena le comenta:

-¡Ah! No te dije, pero estamos yendo a mi casa primero, después de allí iremos a la fiesta-

-Está bien- titubeo casi sin aliento, ya estaba bastante sonrojada, a lo cual la rubia respondió con una risita juguetona.

-Vamos, ya casi llegamos- y sin soltar su mano retomaron la marcha, la casa no quedaba tan lejos de allí.

…..

-Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar- expresó cuando se detuvieron delante de un gran portón que dejaba entrever una enorme casa, que más que una casa parecía una mansión, bueno en sí lo era. Al presionar el interruptor del portón una voz contestó.

-¿Si?-

-Jaime soy yo, ábreme-

-Si Sr. ¿Pero que hace caminando? ¿Por qué no solicitó el auto?- era su mayordomo de toda la vida, lo conocía desde que era muy pequeña, prácticamente era como un padre para ella, ya que sus padres vivían viajando por asuntos de negocios por meses, casi no los veía, así que era como estar viviendo solo.

-Le dije a Charles que no me buscara, que venía caminando-

Michiru a todo esto la quedó observando intrigada y hasta con un poco de enojo.

-¿Que te sucede?- le preguntó mientras se abría el portón y se dirigían hacia la entrada.

-Teniendo auto caminaste hasta aquí, ¿porque?-

-Quería caminar contigo- la miró con dulzura, tanta que ella no pudo decir nada más, ya que en realidad prefería mil veces aquella caminata que logró que pareciera que habían pasado unos mil años a un viaje en vehículo que hubiera durado apenas unos minutos.

Al llegar a la puerta principal el mayordomo los recibió cordialmente.

-Buenos días Sr, Buenos días Señorita-

-Buenos días Jaime- contestó la peli aguamarina.

-Pasen por favor, ya les anunciaré a todos de su llegada- se retiró hacia la cocina para que los demás empleados supieran que el dueño de la casa había llegado.

-¿Me aguardas unos minutos aquí? Ya regreso, necesito hacer una llamada-

-Sí, claro- se acomodó en uno de los sillones, mientras esperaba observaba todo a su alrededor, la casa poseía una decoración y un estilo que le llamó mucho la atención. Claro está que ella estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas, pero esa casa por más que estaba exquisitamente decorada y parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, era bastante fría y sombría, denotaba tristeza, una gran tristeza.

El mayordomo de acercó hacia donde ella se encontraba con un jarrón de esos que parecen que debieran estar más en un museo que en una sala, el cual contenía unas hermosas flores con un aroma exquisito, eran tulipanes color rojo y los colocó justo sobre una pequeña mesita ubicada entre ella y el piano.

-Esto necesita este lugar, más vida, más color- dijo el hombre con la mirada fija hacia Michiru.

-Son hermosas- atinó a decir.

-Son de aquí, las cultivamos nosotros, me parecieron adecuadas para la ocasión-

\- ¿Qué ocasión?- preguntó ingenuamente.

-Es la primera vez en años que el Sr trae a alguien a la casa-

Michiru no pudo preguntar nada, le intrigaba el porqué se referían a Haruka como Sr, de pronto la rubia apareció como de la nada interrumpiéndolos.

-Jaime por favor prepara una habitación para la señorita, necesita prepararse para la fiesta.

-Si Sr, enseguida- y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo.

\- ¡La llevará a la fiesta!- les comentó con una gran alegría a la cocinera, a la mucama y al chofer que se encontraban observando sigilosamente desde la cocina- Ve niña, vamos que esperas- dirigiéndose a la mucama para que preparara la habitación de huéspedes.

-Listo, ya está todo preparado, cuando Jaime tenga la habitación puedes ir a alistarte, yo haré lo mismo- dijo dirigiéndose a Michiru mientras notó las flores.

\- Este Jaime- se dijo internamente y sonrió.

Enseguida apareció la mucama anunciando que ya estaba lista la habitación y solicitándole a la peli aguamarina que la acompañara hacia la misma, esta aceptó muy cordialmente y la siguió.

-Muchas gracias-

\- Por favor señorita, es un placer, estaré aquí afuera por si necesita algo-

-El placer es mío, dime Michiru-dijo extendiendo su mano para saludarla. La chica no sabía cómo responder ante eso, nunca los invitados la habían tratado con tanta amabilidad, solamente su patrón, que a veces la hacía sentir un poco incomoda con su manera de coquetear.

Ya dentro de la recamara, comenzó con el labor de prepararse para la fiesta. Primero buscó que se iba a poner, que vestido, que calzado, collar, etc. Luego de algunos minutos de indecisión y de probarse varias cosas, se decidió y preparó todo sobre la cama, para luego dirigirse a tomar una ducha. Está de más explicar que el baño se encontraba en la habitación por lo cual no debía salir de la misma para ducharse.

Salió de la ducha con una toalla que cubría su cuerpo, sus cabellos aún estaban mojados y caían gotas de agua sobre sus hombros cuando de repente alguien golpeó su puerta. Al pensar que sería la joven le permitió que pasara.

-Pasa- ella estaba acostumbrada a que las empleadas la ayudaran, más que nada con la elección de la ropa y demás accesorios.

Al abrirse la puerta notó que no era la joven, era una rubia vestida de manera muy elegante, con un traje blanco y unos zapatos muy bien lustrados pero con su cabello corto algo alborotado y ese aroma al perfume que portaba, era algo cautivador. Se veía tan encantadora que parecía sacada de un cuento, tanto que Michiru no pudo dejar de demostrar en su rostro admiración quedando perpleja.

-Si dejas la boca tan abierta babearas, ya sé que me veo alucinante, pero no es para que babees, o bueno quizás si- dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

Ella cerró su boca pero sin antes llevarse su mano hacia la misma casi sin pensarlo para corroborar sino había babeado. Su cara estaba roja de la vergüenza.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo con picardía y se acercó galantemente hacia ella.

-Me estaba por vestir-

-Te ayudo si quieres- y viendo que no hizo objeción alguna comenzó a retirarle lentamente la toalla que la cubría. Mientras tanto Michiru no podía contenerse, estaba tan nerviosa que temblaba de una manera, como si hicieran varios grados bajo cero. Al sacarle la toalla pudo apreciar la perfecta silueta de su sirena, con el cabello aún mojado y además portando un finísimo conjunto de encaje color piel, la estaba volviendo loca. Su cuerpo estaba tan pegado al de ella que la peli aguamarina casi no podía respirar. En un momento Haruka se aproximó aún más pero estiró uno de sus brazos hacia la cama, tomando así el vestido.

-¿Me permites?- expresó pícaramente sabiendo lo que estaba provocando en Michiru mientras empezó a ayudarla a colocarse el vestido. El mismo era de una seda muy fina, de color celeste con un corte corazón en el pecho y ajustado hasta la cintura para luego caer en campana plato delicadamente hasta los tobillos. Le terminó de subir el cierre por detrás y le susurró al oído:

-Es un magnifico vestido-

-Gracias- llegó a decir, estaba completamente nerviosa, pero a la vez cómoda de una manera que nunca había estado.

-¿Los zapatos? ¿Estos?- señalando unos que se encontraban en el piso al borde de la cama.

-Si, ¿acaso no te gustan?-

-Claro que me gustan- y la sentó sobre el borde de la cama para poder colocárselos.

-Falta el collar- se levantó y tomó el collar que había dejado sobre la mesita de luz.

\- Date la vuelta- le ordenó la rubia y ella le obedeció.

Michiru giró y quedó a espaldas de ella y de una manera casi sensual retiró su cabello levantándolo dejando su nuca desnuda para que pudiese colocarle el collar.

-Es una piedra…-

-Una aguamarina, si la conozco, se de piedras- dijo interrumpiéndola y la volteó para tenerla de frente.

-Te ves preciosa-

-Gracias- dijo muy apenada- y tu también-

-Ya lo sé - expresó con un rostro lleno de orgullo.

-Ahora sí, ¿vamos?-

-Espera- dijo mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos del traje una pequeña cajita, la misma que había utilizado en el avión.

-Ponte éstos- abrió aquella caja y se pudieron apreciar un par de aros de cristal en forma de gotas de agua con piedras de un color mar.

\- Le combinan de manera excelente con el atuendo, mejor imposible- pensó la rubia.

-No puedo aceptarlos, son tuyos- terminó de decir eso y se quedó pensativa como recapacitando en lo que acababa de expresar. Mientras tanto Haruka se los colocaba.

-La verdad es que no son míos, son de alguien que estimo muchísimo y sé que no le molestará que los uses en la fiesta- Luego se quedó admirando como le quedaban puestos.

\- Además solo te los estoy prestando, no obsequiando- terminó de decir y acomodó sus cabellos para que se lucieran más los aros.

-Si claro, ya lo sé- dijo toda apenada.

-Ahora si vamos que llegaremos tarde-

-Si- dijo mientras le correspondía a esta que la tomaba de la mano- ¿Estás segura de que no molestaré, no?-

-Claro que no, vamos-

…..

Continuará


	4. La fiesta

Capítulo 4

La Fiesta

* * *

Por segundos se perdía en sus ojos, en esos ojos que la transportaban a un profundo mar del cual ya no quería salir. Durante todo el viaje se la quedó observando, no podía apartar su mirada de aquella persona, ni mucho menos podía evitar sonreír, sonreír tan tontamente como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Hasta que en un momento esta se percató de aquella sonrisa y le correspondió, haciendo que su corazón latiera a gran velocidad, pero no solo porque ella la había descubierto sino porque al tomar su mano notó de que ella también sentía lo mismo.

Así pasaron los minutos, sin sonido alguno, pero con las dos sonriéndose mutuamente como niños pequeños.

-Disculpe Sr, no quiero interrumpirlos pero ya llegamos-

-¿Si? Gracias Charles- le respondió sorprendida por el tiempo tan corto del viaje. Abrió la puerta y bajó para dirigirse hacia el lado en el que se encontraba Michiru.

-Bueno ¿vamos?-le abrió su puerta y le extendió su mano.

-Vamos- sujetándola toda temblorosa.

-No estés nerviosa-

-No lo estoy- se mintió a sí misma y a ella mientras bajaba del coche y se acomodaba su vestido y su peinado.

El evento se realizó en un gran salón a orillas del mar. Todo el camino era de arena, claramente, pero se encontraba adornado con pequeñas piedras blancas y flores del mismo color que guiaban a los invitados hacia una entrada que parecía la puerta a un mundo mágico. Aún así el decorado era un poco extraño, por un lado el lugar portaba un excelente estilo europeo como sacado de un cuento de hadas, pero por otro había algún que otro accesorio que no parecía estar a tono con la decoración. Por ejemplo las mesas estaban finamente decoradas, con manteles blancos con ramos de flores silvestres de varios colores como centros de mesa, con las sillas que también poseían detalles y unos listones de color rojo que acababan en un delicado moño rodeado por pequeños ramilletes hechos con esas mismas flores; pero el detalle que parecía no empatar en toda esa estética era uno a pedido explícito de la novia: globos de colores, de todos los colores y en forma de animalitos, se encontraban esparcidos en todas las direcciones, que hacían dudar si era una fiesta de aniversario o un cumpleaños infantil. De igual manera no quedaba mal ya que era parte de la personalidad de los mimados así que la única persona que se lo estaba cuestionando era Michiru que seguía observando anonadada la mezcla de semejante decoración mientras la rubia la guiaba hacia un grupo de personas.

-¡¿La hora que es y aún los agasajados no han aparecido?!- dijo la peli corto acercándose al grupo y estrechando la mano de uno de ellos.

-Haruka, ¿cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no te vemos por aquí-

-Ella es Michiru- dijo interrumpiéndolo y jalándola al centro del grupo.

-Es un placer conocerlos- dijo muy tímidamente.

-El placer es nuestro- dijeron todos a coro.

En ese momento comenzó la banda a tocar, indicaba que se aproximaba la pareja.

-¡Abran paso que vienen los novios!-gritó Seiya más que feliz.

-¿No entiendo, no era una fiesta de aniversario?- preguntó en tono bajo la peli aguamarina.

-A ellos les encanta hacer esa broma todos los años, ¡todos los años!- le respondió una chica peli azul también en tono muy bajo.

Así entraba la pareja, el novio cargando a su chica en brazos como si fueran recién casados.

-Seiya, todos los años lo mismo, se aburrirán siempre de la misma entrada- le trató de recriminar Serena.

-¡Claro que no bombón, es nuestra entrada!- detuvo la marcha y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¡Mi maquillaje!- trató de retarlo.

-Estas hermosísima-

-Gracias-dijo volviendo a expresar en su rostro alegría, no podía enojarse con él.

-¡Apuren que nos morimos de hambre!- se escuchó decir a alguien desde el fondo y la multitud rió a carcajadas.

-¡Un aplauso para los novios!- gritó otro.

La peli aguamarina no entendía nada pero se sentía muy feliz al ver los rostros de aquellos dos, parecía que se amaban demasiado, además le daba mucha gracia la actitud un poco infantil de ambos.

Con la llegada de la pareja inició la fiesta, la música comenzó a sonar, primero fue tranquila y suave, pero luego de la cena que había resultado exquisita, se transformó en alegre y divertida y se invitó a bailar a los que quisieran, cosa que varios aceptaron.

Haruka y Michiru seguían sentadas en su mesa observando a los demás bailar sin parar de reír.

-Me tendrás que recordar los nombres de todos- dirigiéndose a la rubia y esta solo la miró con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Te piensas aprender todos sus nombres?-

-Es que si los vamos a ver seguido debo hacerlo, ¿o no?- devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Entonces te piensas quedar?- no podía evitar su alegría.

-Si tú quieres- dijo esto y la rubia la tomó de la mano.

-Claro que quiero-sin soltarla- No sabes lo que significa para mí que estés aquí, conmigo- y soltó una de sus manos para llevarla hacia el rostro de la peli aguamarina y acariciarlo. Ésta hizo un gesto acoplándose a la misma.

El momento de los lentos había llegado y con él una canción, era Listen To Your Heart.

-¿Quieres bailar?-

-Claro que si- aceptando la invitación.

Sin soltarse de las manos se dirigieron hacia el centro del salón, donde se encontraba la pista de baile, se colocaron justo debajo de una gran esfera de espejos, de esas que desprenden reflejos de todos colores. Muchas parejas se dispusieron a bailar, la banda estaba tocando una hermosa canción y a su vez un clásico, logrando que nadie quedase sentado.

-¿Los ves?- dirigiéndose a la feliz y juvenil pareja que bailaba abrazados.

-Sí, ¿están hace mucho casados? Parece que llevan mucho tiempo juntos-

-Sí mucho, además son el uno para el otro-

-Eso se nota-

-Debe ser excelente encontrar a tu otra mitad, ¿no crees?- y volteó hacia ella lográndola sonrojar.

Paso a paso se volvía a perder aún más en sus ojos, como le había pasado horas atrás en el vehículo.

-Eso creo- expresó casi sin aliento y sin poder dejar de temblar.

-¿Tienes frío?-preguntó ingenuamente.

-No- y cerrando los ojos llevó su rostro hacia el pecho de la rubia, hundiéndose en el mismo, sintiendo su aroma. Ésta apoyó su mentón en el cabello de Michiru, quedándose así por varios segundos inhalando su perfume, no sabía el porqué pero ella la transportaba hacia el mar, a las profundidades del mar, y allí quería quedarse, mientras sea con ella.

Mientras tanto seguían bailando al ritmo de la canción.

-¿Sabes?- se acercó hacia el lóbulo de su oreja como queriendo morderlo.

-Esta noche te haré gritar- más que pregunta era una afirmación.

Michiru no podía responder ante semejante propuesta, su rostro se había vuelto de varios colores, quedando acorde con el lugar. La rubia lentamente alejó su rostro de esta y le entregó una pícara sonrisa, pero al verla de otro tono se preocupó.

-¿Estás bien?- tomándola y jalándola hacia un balcón que se encontraba allí cerca- Ven vamos afuera a que tomes aire-

-Te preocupas demasiado, estoy bien-

-Lo sé- le confirmó ya en el balcón.

-¿En serio? Entonces porque vinimos aquí afu…- no terminó la frase que fue interrumpida por los labios de la rubia.

-Quería hacer esto y allí dentro supuse que te seria incómodo- le aclaró soltándose de ella pero no del todo, colocó sus brazos por detrás de la cintura de su sirena apresándola hacia su cuerpo- Pero vete acostumbrando- y volvió a realizar su típica sonrisa de galán de telenovela.

-Creo que podré acostumbrarme- dijo haciéndose la de rogar aunque ella misma sabía que no podía resistirse a ella, ante su sonrisa, su aroma, su forma de ser, todo de la rubia la volvía loca. Y sabía perfectamente que Haruka lo notaba y se aprovechaba de eso. Cuando estaba junto a ella sentía que ésta era un ángel que la hacía volar y ella solo quería volar a su lado.

Un sonido les interrumpió el momento, salía de la cartera de mano de Michiru, comenzó a sonar sin parar.

-Si debes atender, atiende, te dejo tranquila para que hables- expresó con un poco de resignación soltándola del abrazo.

-No, no lo haré, esto es más importante- apagó el celular y luego abrazó a la peli corto por la cintura atrayéndola hacia ella acercando su rostro al de esta como solicitando otro beso, y Haruka tomándole el rostro entre sus manos, como todo un caballero, correspondió al pedido de su dulce sirena.

* * *

Continuará

….


	5. Amor, pasión y algo más

Capitulo Nº 5

Amor, pasión y algo más

...

-No, no lo haré esto es más importante- apagó el celular y luego la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia ella acercando su rostro al de ésta como solicitando otro beso. Ella se acopló al gesto, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y como era de esperar, como todo un caballero, correspondió al pedido de su dulce sirena.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto algo preocupada- le preguntó al cabo de unos minutos.

-Es que me imagino quien me estará llamando…-

-Tu novio-

-¡Ex!-

La peli corto no pudo evitar emitir una leve sonrisa ante lo expresado por Michiru.

-Y no, no debe ser él lo conozco, sé que es mi padre estoy segura- su rostro de preocupación era demasiado evidente.

-¿Que quieres que hagamos?-

-Ahora no quiero pensar en ello, solo quiero disfrutar del tiempo contigo- volvió a hundirse en el pecho de la rubia pero por dentro sabía que no podía escapar, que debía afrontar sus actos y más aún, seguir sus sentimientos por una vez en su vida.

-Mejor nos vamos a casa, no estás de ánimos para una fiesta y la verdad es que yo tampoco-

-Lo siento, es la fiesta de tus amigos y la estoy arruinando - con la voz ya afligida.

-No arruinas nada- acercó su rostro al de ella y le dio un suave beso en la frente- Es mi culpa, yo te expuse muy pronto a todo esto y…-

La peliaguamarina la calló de un beso en los labios para luego soltarla y a unos centímetros de ella concluyó:

\- Quiero estar donde tú estés-

-Está bien, pero de igual manera nos marcharemos de la fiesta tampoco es que nos extrañarán- expresó con una risita.

Así se dirigieron hacia la puerta tratando de evitar dar explicaciones, pero en el camino se cruzaron a Seiya.

-¡Haruka, amigo! ¿A dónde van? ¿A que ya te la llevas eh picarón?- interrogó muy jovialmente la persona que más lo conocía en todo el mundo guiñándole un ojo.

Michiru quedó totalmente colorada y solo atinó a agachar la mirada de la vergüenza. Haruka en cambio le estrechó la mano a su mejor amigo.

-Dale las gracias a Serena es hermosa la fiesta pero estamos muy cansados, entre el viaje y todo decidimos marcharnos temprano. Además parece que se viene una tormenta.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo-

-Gracias, nos vemos-

-¡Espera! ¿Se quedarán más tiempo? Así nos reunimos un día de estos los cuatro, ¿qué les parece?-

-Estaría bien- se oyó decir a la peli corto mientras se alejaban.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué se marchan tan pronto?- se acercó Serena un poco preocupada.

-Están cansados por el viaje bombón- le explicó mientras la tomaba de la mano y la acercaba hacia él.

-¿Viste los aros que llevaba esa joven?-

-Si los vi- afirmó mientras la abrazaba- Espero que eso sea una buena señal-

-Yo también- pero su rostro se volvió triste a los pocos segundos- Pero…-

-¿Qué pasa bombón?-

-Pero es que se van a perder la noticia-

-Ya se la diremos bombón, no te preocupes-

...

-Buenas noches Sr, no los esperaba tan pronto-

-Decidimos volver temprano Jaime-

-¿Quieren que les mande a preparar algo, algún aperitivo, algún té?

-¿Tú deseas algo?-

-No gracias estoy bien, solo quiero descansar-

-Entonces no necesitamos nada Jaime, gracias-

-No quiero ser entrometido Sr pero ¿la señorita dormirá en la habitación de huéspedes que le hemos preparado hoy?-

-Supongo que es lo correcto, así que acompáñala por favor a su cuarto- su mayordomo asintió y la dirigió a su habitación.

-¿Desea algo más señorita?-

-No gracias Jaime, ya puedes retirarte- respondió mientras cerraba la puerta.

Hizo unos metros más y tocó la puerta de la habitación de Haruka.

-Sr, ¿desea algo más?-

-No Jaime eso es todo, ve a descansar-

-Disculpe Sr, ¿pero está todo bien?- se preocupaba mucho por Haruka, era parte de la familia hace tanto tiempo que sabía cuando pasaba algo sin necesitar de que se dijese palabra alguna.

-Si Jaime, no te preocupes-

-Mañana será otro día Sr, delo por hecho-

-Buenas noches Jaime-

-Buenas noches Sr- se alejó pensativo, sabía que algo no andaba bien pero esperaba que todo mejorase para el día siguiente.

Un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar anunciando que se acercaba una tormenta. De pronto una lluvia torrencial con truenos y relámpagos alumbraron la habitación de tal manera que se podía apreciar nítidamente la cortina de agua que se formaba fuera de la ventana. Michiru se encontraba recostada sobre su cama observando la lluvia, aún con el vestido puesto. Estaba preocupada, ella solo se podía preguntar como haría para enfrentarse a su padre y a los demás.

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación Haruka también observaba la lluvia y se preguntaba el porqué se sentía agobiada si esta era una joven más.

-¡No, no es una más del montón!- dijo mientras recordaba vívidamente y con detalles los momentos compartidos con la peliaguamarina hasta el momento. No quería dejarla ir, sentía que era ella la indicada, tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última, aquella… que una vez que su corazón volvía a sentir algo así estaba segura de que ese algo era real; y estaba decidida a luchar por ella, claro que eso si su sirena también lo quería. Esos pensamientos y muchos más pasaban por la mente de Haruka, no podía evitar ya imaginarse una vida con ella, el poder formar una familia y el ser felices juntos…

-Debo saber que está pensando, que es lo que ella hará- y se levantó velozmente hacia la puerta para luego salir de la habitación.

En el cuarto de huéspedes se encontraba recostada, aún sumergida en sus pensamientos. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, el conocerla, el cambiar su mundo, que aparecieran sentimientos que ella no creía tener. No dejaba de pensar en la rubia, desde el primer día en que la vio quedo cautivada, como atrapada por ella; era como si el destino las hubiera reunido. Michiru sabía que todo esto marchaba demasiado rápido, pero más que nada sabía que se estaba enamorando y quizás por primera vez en su vida.

-Tengo miedo y no sé qué pasará…- expresó un poco angustiada y dejo pasar algunos segundos- Pero si estoy segura de algo- confirmó y se sentó en el borde de la cama- ¡Quiero estar con ella!-afirmó cada vez con más entusiasmo- ¡Y lucharé por ella con lo que me cueste!- decidida se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, giró la perilla y la abrió.

-¿Michiru?-

-Haruka-

Hace varios minutos que la rubia se había quedado del otro lado de la puerta practicando lo que le diría.

La peliaguamarina no sabía qué hacer, ¿acaso ella había podido escuchar lo que hace unos segundos pensaba en una voz quizás un poco alta? Eran cosas que pasaron fugazmente por su mente. Pero de pronto los brazos de la peli corto la trajeron nuevamente a la realidad, rodeándola por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

De repente un rayo cayó muy cerca provocando que se escuchara un gran estruendo que hizo vibrar toda la casa.

-¿Te dan miedo los truenos?- le preguntó muy coquetamente mientras no la liberaba del abrazo.

-Claro que no, ¿y a ti?- y le devolvió la misma sonrisa-

-Por supuesto que no- contestó y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, para luego dirigirla hacia la cama mientras comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

-Haruka- logró soltarse unos segundos de sus labios.

-Shhh- dijo para luego seguir besándola- Hoy te prometí algo y lo cumpliré- le susurró al oído cosa que hizo estremecerla - Pero antes debemos sacarte esto- y dirigió su mirada hacia el vestido- ¿Cómo es que aún no te lo has quitado?- ella ya llevaba puesto su pijama.

-Ya lo iba a hacer- dijo apenas perceptiblemente-

-Mmmm, creo que estabas esperando que yo te lo sacara, ¿o me equivoco?-

Ella solo respondió con una risita y rodeó a la rubia por el cuello para acercársele y poder así darle un beso.

-Eso responde mi pregunta- expresó al soltarse del beso de Michiru. La tomó por la cintura y la volteó de una manera no brusca pero veloz, dejándola de espaldas a ella. La peliaguamarina volvió a sentirse sin aliento, como hace apenas unas horas cuando ésta le colocó el vestido.

Delicadamente le apartó el cabello dejando su cuello desnudo y comenzó a recorrerlo dándole unos pequeños besos para luego ir bajando por su hombro hasta terminar con una de sus manos bajándole el cierre del vestido. Al instante y con ambas manos emprendió un lento camino, deslizándolas primero por sus pequeños hombros, tan delicados que la invitaban a probarlos, cosa que hizo y con mucho gusto saboreando cada centímetro de su piel; hasta que por fin este cayó al suelo descubriendo esa pequeña figura que temblaba ante cada roce que la rubia le brindaba. Una vez bajo el mismo lo retiró por completo dando una pequeña patada, alejando ese vestido que tanto le estaba estorbando.

-Haruka- dijo muy tímidamente luego volteó y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo sé- solo eso llegó a decir y la tiró a la cama.

La peliaguamarina no se podía contener, solo el sentir sus manos la estremecían. Más aún cuando comenzó a sentir como está la recorría con sus besos.

-¡Espera!-dijo y la apartó.

-Lo siento- se disculpó interrumpiendo su labor- No quiero apresurarte ni mucho menos obligarte, es que me provocas tantas emociones juntas y…-

-Yo también quiero hacer el amor contigo- la interrumpió dejándola perpleja.

-No me esperaba que me lo dijeras- aún más perpleja.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué soy una chica de clase, educada y?-

-Porque eres tímida, nunca pensé que me lo dirías así-

-No soy tan tímida, no contigo- se insinuó de tal manera que volvió a encender a la rubia- Tú me provocas que sea así- y volvió a depositarle un suave beso en los labios pero enseguida se soltó.

-Te he dicho que esperes porque no estamos a mano, no estamos parejos-

-¿Qué?- su rostro se llenó de dudas.

-¡Mírame!-

-Estás hermosa- sin dejar de contemplarla y casi jadeando.

-¡No, eso no!-

-¿Qué entonces?-

\- Que me tienes casi desnuda y tú aún no te has quitado el pijama-

-¡Ah, eso!- soltó una pequeña risita- ¿Quieres verme?-

-Si-dijo ya sin aliento. Por más que quisiera no podía hacerse la valiente, era muy tímida.

-Entonces me verás- aseveró pícaramente mientras le hacia un pequeño baile y se sacaba el pijama. Michiru no podía parar de reír al verla bailar, parecía que intentaba hacerle un striptease.

-Me haces reír-

-Me alegro pero también quiero hacerte feliz, muy feliz-

-Oh Haruka- se abalanzó sobre ella dejándola debajo-

-¡Michiru!- ella la tenía atrapada, con sus piernas aprisionó las de la rubia.

-Tu provocas cosas en mi que nunca nadie ha provocado… quiero amarte Haruka-

Con un movimiento veloz pero preciso la peli corto se logró liberar de su sirena y ahora era ella la que la aprisionaba entre sus piernas y con las manos sujetó las muñecas de ésta dejándola totalmente inmóvil.

-Y tú en mi… quiero amarte y no tienes idea de cuánto me gustas, me vuelves loco- mientras expresaba aquellas palabras ésta la observaba con una dulzura y un amor que lo único que lograba en la rubia era encenderla aún más. La pelicorto terminó su frase para luego abalanzarse apasionadamente sobre la boca de Michiru, sin liberarla, sin dejarla respirar, casi sin aliento. Ambas dirigieron mus manos sobre el cuerpo de la otra, recorriéndolo salvajemente como si se estuvieran aferrando a algo. Las experimentadas manos de Haruka la inhibieron un poco haciéndola detener. Ésta al notarlo disminuyó su intensidad, la tomó de una de sus manos y la dirigió hacia su bóxer, guiándola para que ésta se lo quitara. Michiru obedeció silenciosamente mientras no apartaba su mirada de la rubia, mientras ésta le devolvía el mismo gesto observándola de una manera que provocaba en ella un fuego que producía que desease intensamente su cuerpo. Mientras que Michiru se excitaba cada vez más Haruka en cambio estaba bajando su ritmo, cosa que la desconcertaba; ella quería que su amada le arrancara de una vez por todas la ropa y la hiciera suya, pero en cambio lo que empezó como algo pasional e intenso se tornó algo más pausado, tan suave y romántico. La peli corto sin apartar su mirada de la de ella le quitó las bragas, lentamente las deslizó por las piernas de Michiru mientras se deleitaba observándola como se estremecía con cada toque, con cada roce.

-Debemos ir más lento, tenemos toda la noche ¿no te parece?- ella no le respondió, estaba inmersa en sus ojos y en su cuerpo, solo podía admirarla y quedarse perpleja ante lo que veía. Nunca se había sentido así, ni menos con tanta pasión. Era una mezcla extraña, la deseaba con tanta fuerza y lujuria pero también con tanto amor y dulzura que pretendía que esa noche no acabara nunca.

Ambas completamente desnudas comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la otra. Primero simplemente con la vista, cada una devoró a la otra con la mirada. Luego lentamente con ambas manos comenzaron a recorrerse los cuerpos como inspeccionando cada rincón, cada parte… no hubo ni una peca ni un lunar que no hayan sido supervisados. Querían conocerse en cada detalle en lo que les sea posible.

Se acercaron cada vez más como con la idea de fusionarse en una sola. La manera en que se movieron, el cómo rozaron sus sexos y el cómo se tocaron la una a la otra, les provocó la sensación de estar en el cielo del cual ninguna quería bajar.

De repente las envolvió un frenesí que logró abandonar esa calma, el roce de sus partes íntimas se volvió cada vez mas apresurado, cada vez más violento hasta sentir ambas el sexo mojado de la otra, lo cual las motivaba a seguir, a no parar. Hasta que en un momento las invadió una fuerte sensación de electricidad que se aproximaba, generando sacudidas cada vez más intensas. Cada una era consciente de aquello así que no podían detenerse, deseaban provocarle el placer que sentían a la otra. Ambas gemían sin parar y estos eran cada vez más fuertes, pero la tormenta y los relámpagos silenciaban aquellos gritos de pasión. El clímax llegó provocando que se exaltaran con intensos espasmos logrando que ambas llegaran al orgasmo al mismo tiempo y cada una pronunciando el nombre de la otra. Para luego quedar rendidas, sin aliento, pero con una gran sonrisa en ambos rostros.

Haruka se quedó contemplando a su hermosa sirena que descansaba aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Y si te escuché lo que dijiste hace un rato- le confirmó su duda de hace algunas horas atrás mientras la miraba tiernamente y le acomodaba un mechón en su rostro.

-¿Cómo sabes que me preguntaba eso?- se sorprendió abriendo grandes los ojos.

-Lo note- mintió pícaramente ya que la había escuchado detrás de la puerta.

-Ya me conoces-

-Como si fuera de toda la vida mi amor- y besó su frente.

-Haruka, estoy transpirada-trató de soltarse de la rubia.

-Yo también ¿y qué?- retrucó y le beso luego el cuello, lo cual la hizo estremecer nuevamente.

-Amor…- sus mejillas se volvieron a encender.

-¿Te cansaste?-

-¿Eh?, no-

-Excelente, porque la noche es larga y aún no has gritado como te lo prometí… y lo harás-

-¿Ah no?-

-No, aún no-aseveró y se colocó encima de ella.

...

Varias horas atrás, en el aeropuerto.

Estaba impaciente no la veía hace mucho tiempo ya que debió dejarla lejos, y más aun con los preparativos de la boda y su ascenso en el trabajo casi no podía dedicarle tiempo a ella.

Nervioso apretó el ramo de flores mientras esperaba ansiosamente verla salir por esa puerta, la extrañaba tanto, era su prometida, su confidente, su mejor amiga, como no extrañarla.

Cuando por fin la vio extendió los brazos hacia ella en señal de que la estaba esperando y así poder fundirse en un abrazo, pero ella no traía su típica sonrisa, esta vez no. Intrigado por su actitud observó como ella se le acercaba con una mirada extraña, como si algo estuviera sucediéndole.

Cuando él le quiso entregar el ramo y abrazarla ella no le devolvió el mismo gesto.

-¿Qué pasa?- estaba ya bastante preocupado, se imaginaba mil cosas.

-Lo siento- le dijo ella mientras le dio un beso en la mejilla y se apartó de él.

Andrew se quedó observándola perplejo mientras ella se alejaba, y más cuando vio como ella se dirigía hacia otro joven que parecería que la estaba esperando. No lo podía creer lo estaba abandonando y por otro hombre. Una mezcla de emociones lo invadieron de repente, tristeza, enojo, ira…

Tomó velozmente su teléfono y entre las lágrimas, productos del dolor y la bronca frutos de tal engaño, marcó al único número que estaba seguro podría hacer algo al respecto.

-Hola hijo, ¿como estas? ¿Ya estas con Michiru?- la voz del otro lado no entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo -Cálmate hijo que no logro entenderte que me quieres decir. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien?- el novio abandonado no paraba de llorar.

-No y de eso quiero hablarle- respondió cuando pudo calmarse un poco, su tono se notaba sollozo.

-¿Entonces por qué estas así? !Dime! ¿Le paso algo a Michiru?-

-No… - dijo apenas perceptible entre el llanto que aún no paraba.

-¿Pero qué paso, te pasó algo a ti o a ella?-

\- Ella está bien…- su voz y su rostro cambiaron de repente, cada vez con más enojo.

-Ella está muy bien por lo que veo- expresó sarcásticamente mientras observaba como su prometida se alejaba cada vez más con ese misterioso rubio.

-¿Entonces qué paso hijo? Me tienes preocupado… Cuéntame-

Así un novio dolido por lo que él consideraba traición y ahora invadido por un sentimiento de despecho le contó sobre lo que había ocurrido y sus posibles teorías, que más que teorías le estaba desdibujando un poco la historia, introduciendo la sospecha de que de seguro ya lo conocía desde hace rato y lo venia engañando todo este tiempo en el cual estuvieron alejados.

Del otro lado del teléfono se encontraba el padre de Michiru. Su esposa lo miraba con temor, sabía lo que ese rostro en su marido significaba. Estaba rojo de la rabia no lo podía creer, su hija, su preciada y educada hija haciéndole esto a él, a su propia familia, a su deber. No podía permitirlo.

...

Continuara…

* * *

Hola nuevamente! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Disculpen las demoras, ando bastante complicada con los tiempos pero aquí lo tienen ;)

Saludos y gracias por leer! ;)


	6. Aquellos tulipanes rojos

Capítulo 6

Aquellos tulipanes rojos

…

Un rayo de luz se asomaba tenuemente a través de las cortinas de una de las ventanas de la habitación, dejando entrever como se disipó aquella tormenta que pareció haber querido ser el fin del mundo. Pero no lo fue, un nuevo día estaba comenzando y el sol tímidamente comenzaba a salir.

Despertó y lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue a su amada sirena recostada sobre su pecho, abrazándolo y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. No pudo contenerse de tanta hermosura y con las puntas de sus dedos acarició suavemente la piel de aquel brazo que estaba al descubierto. Al cerrar los ojos vinieron a su mente varias imágenes, entre ellas el cuerpo de la peli aguamarina que se encontraba desnudo bajo las sabanas, el cual recordaba hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Quién sabe si fueron las caricias las que la despertaron o simplemente el escuchar su respiración que se notaba cada vez más agitada gracias a esos recuerdos, pero Michiru entreabrió los ojos y se percató que la peli corto la estaba observando como si ella misma fuera una obra de arte.

-Buenos días mi sirena- le habló dulcemente y depositó un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Ella le entregó su mejor sonrisa y solo atinó a levantar unos milímetros el mentón para realizar un gesto con su boca, estirando a su vez los labios para concretar aquel beso tan sutil.

Haruka la envolvió entre sus brazos y le entregó ese beso que su amada le estaba reclamando. Para luego de unos segundos soltarse y mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-Nunca pensé que volvería a sentir algo así-sus ojos estaban clavados en los de ella.

Su sirena estaba completamente ruborizada pero sin apartar la mirada le respondió.

\- Y tu cambiaste mi vida- sin decir más se hundió en su pecho y unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. La rubia al verlo se sorprendió y con tristeza la apartó de ella.

-¿Estás triste o quizás arrepentida?- dijo sollozando.

-¡No! No lloro de tristeza sino de felicidad- el rostro de la rubia comenzó a recobrar su color.

-Pensé que…- pero no pudo terminar la frase.

-Shhh- apoyó delicadamente su dedo índice sobre los labios de su Haruka, callándola.

-Ni lo pienses- la tomó del rostro con ambas manos y la observó dulcemente a los ojos por unos segundos, los cuales fueron eternos para la rubia, para luego acercársele de una manera tan suave hasta terminar depositando sus labios sobre los de ella. Parecían dos tórtolos enamorados dándose pequeños besos seguidos uno detrás del otro, se podría decir que casi se olvidaban de respirar. Pero esos mismos besos pasaron de ser suaves e inocentes y se fueron transformando en más intensos, más ardientes. Haruka llevó una de sus manos hacia las caderas de su sirena aprisionándola contra ella, mientras que con la otra se quedó jugando y oprimiendo uno de los senos de su amada. Michiru comenzó a jadear cada vez más sin soltarse de sus besos mientras su rubia recorría su cuerpo por debajo de las sabanas.

En un instante al separar sus labios se miraron fijamente y quiso decirle tantas cosas pero no pudo ya que llamaron a la puerta.

-Señor, disculpe el atrevimiento- se escuchó del otro lado. Era Jaime que al buscarlo en su habitación y notar que no estaba allí fue al cuarto de invitados donde se encontraba Michiru.

-¿Si, que pasa?-

-Señor hoy es el día, ¿lo recuerda? Ya está todo listo Señor-

Haruka abrió bien grandes los ojos, se había olvidado.

-Ya voy- se levantó de un salto en busca de sus prendas. Pero olvidaba que su ropa estaba en la otra habitación, en esta solo estaba su pijama y su ropa interior.

Michiru primero la observó como atontada no entendía que sucedía pero no se animaba a preguntar. La rubia se colocó el bóxer y volvió a la cama hacia donde se encontraba su sirena.

-Me tengo que ir, pero enseguida regreso ¿no te molesta?-

-Nnnnnoo…- dijo aún sorprendida.

-No te vayas por favor que ya regreso- ahora era Haruka quien la tomaba del rostro y le dio un rápido beso.

-Está bien, aquí te espero- le contestó mientras la observaba como buscaba su ropa por toda la habitación y no la encontraba. Michiru solo podía sonreír ante aquella situación.

-¿Tu ropa no estará en la otra habitación?-

-Tienes razón- se dirigió hacia la puerta y al abrirla vio a Jaime parado delante de ésta con toda su ropa necesaria para la ocasión, planchada lista para usar.

-Aquí esta su ropa Señor-

-Gracias Jaime, enseguida bajo- volvió dentro del cuarto para vestirse velozmente.

Era una escena muy divertida ya que se vistió tan rápido que los botones de la camisa le quedaron mal ubicados.

-Ven aquí- le dijo la peli aguamarina sonriéndole y sentándose en cuclillas en la cama, a lo que Haruka obedeció acercándose al borde de esta.

Se encontraba arrodillada frente a la rubia desabotonando y volviendo a abotonar el botones de la camisa, hecho que a Haruka le sorprendió y le hizo olvidar que su amada se encontraba completamente desnuda frente a él; le sorprendió porque nadie nunca había tenido ese gesto para con ella, salvo su nana, pero claro que no era lo mismo.

-Listo- le dijo su sirena al terminar de acomodarle la prenda. Pero al ver que ya se dirigía hacia la puerta soltó una risa juguetona.

-¿Iras sin zapatos? y... ¿sin pantalones?- su risa era muy evidente.

Haruka volteó a verla y luego a ella misma para notar que aún no estaba lista.

-Tienes razón, es que estoy apurado- echó una carcajada un poco nerviosa. Michiru le alcanzó los pantalones, el saco y los zapatos. Cuando ésta trataba de colocarse estos últimos lo más rápido posible, la peliaguamarina tomó la corbata que había quedado sobre la cama.

La rubia se miraba en el espejo mientras terminaba de acomodar su saco y notó que una pequeña figura se acercaba hacia ella envuelta en una sabana. Haruka quedó cautivada por un instante, ahora si estaba mirando, embobada en aquella sirena que se acercaba portando la corbata en una mano.

-¿Por qué eres así?- le preguntó mientras ésta le colocaba la corbata.

-¿Así como?- contestó ella con otra pregunta concentrada en el nudo.

-Así… perfecta-

Michiru solo le sonrió y al terminar el nudo le dio unos últimos detalles al traje.

-Listo, ahora si te puedes ir, estas excelente- le dijo al acomodarle un pañuelo que era del mismo color que la corbata en el bolsillo superior del saco.

-Gracias- la abrazó y le dio otro beso fugaz.

La verdad era que no quería irse, el ver a su sirena de esa manera tan sensual no le daban ganas de apartarse de ella, pero debía hacerlo, debía atender sus obligaciones.

\- ¿Estarás aquí cuando regrese?- le preguntó sin soltarla del abrazo.

-Claro que si-

-¿Me lo prometes?- haciendo cara de pucheros.

Lo cual le pareció la carita más tierna del mundo a Michiru y más proveniente de Haruka, que no parecía ser de aquellas personas que demuestren así sus sentimientos, más bien aparentaba ser alguien fuerte, independiente, hasta a veces algo fría.

-Dese prisa Señor, ¡Llegara tarde!- se escuchó que le gritaron-

-Debo irme-le dijo pero no la soltaba.

-Ve, yo no puedo bajar así- dirigió su mirada hacia la sabana que la cubría.

-Estás hermosa, me encantaría volver y encontrarte así-

-¡Ay Haruka!- agachó la cabeza de la vergüenza haciendo gestos como una niñita pequeña.

-Es en parte broma y en parte verdad, pero no quiero que pienses que solo te quiero para eso- le dio un último beso y se alejó, sin antes hacer un ademán de que le soltaría la sabana que la cubría.

-¡Haruka! ¡Que no tengo nada debajo de esto!- dijo mientras lograba soltar la mano de la rubia del nudo que le sostenía la sabana.

-Lo sé- dijo jovialmente mientras le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Michiru seguía sosteniendo aquel nudo y miraba como ésta se alejaba. No sabía bien que estaba sucediendo, el porqué se marchaba de esa manera tan apresurada, pero era consciente que si no se lo decía era algo que no era de su incumbencia. Así que decidió no preguntar nada y dirigirse a su cuarto a vestirse ya que no podía quedarse de esa manera todo el día hasta que la peli corto regresara.

En la habitación mientras buscaba su ropa solo podía pensar en una cosa, en lo que sentía por aquella rubia que desde el primer día la cautivó. Pero alguien golpeó a su puerta.

-Si pase- dijo amablemente.

-Buen día señorita. El desayuno se encuentra a su disposición, ¿quiere que se lo traiga a la habitación?-

-No por favor, enseguida bajo-

-Muy bien señorita-

-Llámame Michiru por favor-

-Es que aquí no llamamos a los patrones por su nombre-

-Yo no soy … eso, soy una invitada y deseo que me llames por mi nombre-

-Está bien señorita Michiru, disculpe, ya avisaré que le tengan todo listo en la cocina-

-Muy bien gracias- le logró decir mientras la joven se marchaba.

Busco en sus maletas algo que ponerse. Al cabo de varios minutos el espejo vio desfilar varias prendas hasta que la peli aguamarina por fin se decidió por un vestido de color verde claro.

-Quiero que me vea con esto- dijo para sí misma mientras se miraba en el espejo e imaginaba a la peli corto devorándola con la mirada y más aun sacándole ese vestido.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué estoy pensando en eso?- trataba de mentirse a sí misma pero seguía en su mente lo que hace unos minutos en la cama había comenzado y no pudieron terminar.

Sacudió su cabeza en señal de negación pero con una sonrisa picara en los labios, como recordando cada segundo. Terminó de arreglarse y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Ya con su desayuno en mano y sentada sobre una pequeña silla ubicada en la barra notó que a través de un enorme ventanal que allí se encontraba, se veía un hermoso jardín cubierto de flores y de arboles, pero además se podía notar un gran invernadero, el mismo que le había mencionado Jaime la vez anterior.-

-¿No es maravilloso?-

-Si son preciosas, ¿no les habrá hecho daño la tormenta?- refiriéndose a las flores que cubrían casi toda la vista.

\- Me refiero a lo que ud está haciendo con el señor-

Michiru volteó a verlo sorprendida, no sabía en qué sentido se lo estaba diciendo. ¿Acaso era ironía o quizás lo decía en serio? Pero… ¿qué era lo que ella se suponía que estaba haciendo en Haruka? Esas y más preguntas pasaron fugazmente por su mente mientras lo observaba atónita.

-¿Qué me está queriendo decir?- pero antes que Jaime abriera su boca aparece la mucama con su celular.

-Señorita disculpe, pero su celular no deja de sonar. ¿Qué hago, lo atiendo?-

El rostro de la peli aguamarina se tornó tan pálido que parecía haber visto un fantasma.

...

Continuará…


	7. Sorpresas

Capítulo 7

Sorpresas

…..

La señora Kaioh observaba como su esposo caminaba impacientemente a través de toda la casa, iba y venía enfurecido.

-¡¿Cómo puede hacernos esto?! ¡¿Qué dirán mis amigos?! ¡La cuidad entera!-no paró de gritar eufórico.

-Cielo cálmate, tienes que hablar con ella, de seguro tiene una buena explicación para todo esto-

-Si eso hare, la llamaré para que me lo explique de una buena vez, pero ya.

El celular sonaba y sonaba dejando a la casilla de voz.

-¿No atiende?-

-¡No! ¡¿Lo puedes creer?! ¿Quien se cree esa mocosa? ¡Ya se regresa! Mientras seguía rezongando entre dientes su esposa se fue a escondidas hacia su recamara e intentó comunicarse con su hija, pero sin conseguirlo decidió dejarle un mensaje de voz.

 _-Hija por favor atiéndeme, tu padre esta desesperado, mejor dicho está furioso, te ha dejado más de 50 mensajes de voz. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Que paso? Por favor cuando escuches mi mensaje llámame-_

Mientras tanto en el living de su gran mansión se encontraba Kaioh ya al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Si, como te he dicho necesito ese favor… muy bien, muchas gracias-colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada.

-¿Cariño a dónde vas?-apareció de repente su esposa que había escuchado que hablaba con alguien pero no llegó a escuchar con quien.

-A encargarme yo mismo de esta situación- y salió dando un portazo.

….

Dentro de una cabina telefónica se encontraba un joven rubio hablando por teléfono. Tuvo que abrir la puerta ya que no soportaba el calor que hacía ahí dentro. Era el mediodía y el sol estaba exactamente encima de su cabeza y con unas temperaturas altísimas.

-Si ahí nos encontraremos, no en mi casa no, no quiero problemas… ok… nos vemos en un rato- salió de la cabina secándose la frente, quitándose el sudor y se dirigió hacia una plaza que quedaba a pocas cuadras de allí.

Justo en el centro de la misma había una estatua de un prócer del lugar y junto a la figura una banca en la cual se sentó. A los pocos minutos apareció un hombre vestido de negro y con gafas oscuras.

-Está nublado, parece que lloverá- al escuchar aquellas palabras Andrew le respondió.

-Están pronosticando fuertes tormentas- dicho esto ese extraño personaje se sentó junto a él pero en el otro extremo de la banca. Así permanecieron en silencio por varios segundos hasta que disimuladamente dejó un sobre de papel con algo dentro en el espacio que había entre ambos. El extraño lo tomó y lo guardó en el bolsillo interno de su saco.

-Ahí está todo-

-Muy bien, en breve tendrá noticias- el desconocido se levantó y se marchó.

…

Mientras tanto.

-Señorita disculpe, pero su celular no deja de sonar. ¿Qué hago, lo atiendo?-

El rostro de la peli aguamarina se tornó tan pálido que parecía haber visto un fantasma.

-Dejémosla a solas a la señorita… vamos que necesito que me ayudes con algo- fingió necesitar algo y se marcharon dejando sola a Michiru observando el teléfono.

Lo tomó y vio la cantidad de llamadas que había, la mayoría eran de su padre, de Andrew, pero también de su madre. Miró el correo de voz y también encontró varios pero decidió solo escuchar el de esta última.

Al oírlo quedó unos segundos pensativa y decidió mandar un mensaje.

" _avísame cuando estés sola así puedo llamarte"._

Enseguida recibió una respuesta.

" _tu padre no está, se fue hace un rato, puedes llamar"._

Marcó velozmente el número y una voz muy preocupada atendió.

-¿Hija estas bien? ¿Dónde estás?-

-Estoy bien mama, no te preocupes-

\- ¿Cómo que no me preocupe? Tu padre esta histérico, echa fuego por la boca, no sé lo que hará cuando te encuentre-

-¿Me está buscando?-

-Si, hace un rato se fue eufórico-

-No creo que me encuentre, tranquila mama-

-Hija conoces a tu padre, el no se da fácilmente por vencido y más aún cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza-

-Lo sé-

-Hija cuéntame ¿qué paso?-

Se quedaron varios minutos charlando. La peliaguamarina le relató brevemente sobre Haruka, sobre la fiesta, sobre lo bien que se sentía a su lado. Pero tuvieron que cortar abruptamente la conversación.

-Hija ahí llego tu padre, luego te llamo- dijo esas palabras y cortó.

Del otro lado de la línea quedó una muchacha temerosa, esperaba que su madre no le comunicara al enfurecido de su padre lo que acababa de contarle y mucho menos que éste desquitara su rabia para con ella.

-¿Cariño a donde fuiste?-

Su esposo pasó a su lado pero no le contestó, seguía colérico. Ella quedó aún más angustiada cuando notó que en su rostro apreció una sonrisa y ella ya sabía lo que aquello significaba.

….

Continuará….


	8. Blood

Capítulo 8

Blood

* * *

...

…-¡Señorita venga pronto por favor!-…

...

Haruka se encontraba sentada en su oficina, rodeada de un grupo de hombres con traje y de caras muy serias, pero su rostro no quedaba para nada atrás.

-¿Entendió Sr. Tenoh lo que le acabamos de decir?-

La rubia se levantó y dio un golpe en seco con el puño cerrado sobre aquella mesa.

-Tranquilízate, es lo mejor, debemos hacerlo o sino…-trató de calmarla.

-No, no estoy de acuerdo- dijo mirándolos desafiantemente.

-Sabe lo que eso significa, ¿no?-le preguntó uno de ellos mientras le realizó una seña a otro que amagó sacar su arma.

-Si lo se-

Todos los ahí presentes se la quedaron mirando como si quisieran devorarla.

-Si lo hacemos será a mi manera, no a la suya- aseguró prepotentemente.

-Eso lo veremos- y ambos se miraron desafiantemente por unos segundos.

…..

-¿Sabes que esto lo único que logró fue acabar con la tranquilidad, lo sabes no?-

-¿De qué tranquilidad me hablas Taiki? Además sabes muy bien el porque me tratan así-

-De la que había hasta hace un tiempo, las cosas no pueden seguir así… Si lo sé-

-Y no lo harán porque son unos trogloditas-

-Haruka eres como un hermano para mi, somos prácticamente familia, solo quiero que esto acabe de una buena vez por todas-

-Agradezco tu preocupación, sabes que Ustedes son los hermanos que nunca tuve- le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro- Bueno no tanto Yaten- a lo que ambos rieron.

A unos pocos metros alguien los observaba.

-Mañana debemos ver los demás papeles, debemos dejar todo en orden- su asesor financiero y hermano de su mejor amigo trataba a toda costa de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Mañana lo veremos-expresó casi como imponiéndoselo y se despidieron- Vamos a casa Charles- por último se dirigió hacia su chofer cerrando la puerta del auto.

-Sr. ¿está seguro de que así deben suceder las cosas?, mejor hable con esa gente que sino…-

-Se lo que hago-

Ni Haruka ni el chofer se percataron de que un vehículo negro sigilosamente los estaba siguiendo.

-Charles, por favor de camino pasa por la florería-

-Muy bien Sr.-

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a su residencia. Y aquel auto también se detuvo, a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-Pero mira nada más a dónde venimos a parar, lo supuse … ese debe ser tu hijo maldito desgraciado… ¿aunque no tenias una… ¡No importa! ¡Aún muerto me sigues arruinando la vida! Entonces correrá con tu misma suerte- en aquellas palabras se notaron un odio y rencor inmensurables.

-Llegamos Sr. me necesita para algo más o…-

-No, está bien Charles, ve a descansar que a la noche le tengo una sorpresa a mi sirena y te necesitare-

-Muy bien Sr.- su chofer estaba muy feliz, hace mucho tiempo que no veía brillar los ojos de su patrón de esa manera.

Haruka bajó del auto y se dirigió al pórtico de la entrada.

Michiru se encontraba sentada en el piano tocando unas notas y tarareando cuando por la ventana observó que el auto por fin había llegado, se levantó velozmente y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Al abrirla la vio con un gran ramo de rosas que trataba de ocultar detrás de su espalda.

\- ¿Me extrañaste?- le preguntó entregándole las flores.

-Claro que si- le respondió, la recibió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un apasionado beso en los labios.

-No debiste, hay muchas flores hermosas aquí- dijo soltándose de aquel beso y oliendo el perfume.

-Sentí la necesidad de darte un presente, a modo de disculpa por mi ausencia- le dijo tomándola de la mano dejándola totalmente sonrojada.

-Mire Sr. como ella lo recibe-indicándole al hombre algo que era muy obvio.

\- ¡Hazlo!- dio la orden- Quiero que vea morir en sus brazos a su amante-

Charles se había quedado limpiando con un paño unas manchas en el capot. Mientras por el espejo retrovisor lo vio, desde la ventanilla de un auto misterioso una 9mm apuntaba en sentido a su patrón, volteó rápidamente para prevenirle pero su grito de precaución fue opacado por el sonido de los disparos.

-¡Pum, pum, pum!- se escucharon unos disparos que estremecieron a todos los residentes del hogar, sobresaltándolos; el que sin dudarlo salió a revisar que sucedía fue Jaime quien se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta de entrada.

La peliaguamarina no se sorprendió tanto con los sonidos sino con lo que vio, la expresión en el rostro de su rubia, una expresión que la dejó helada. Al instante notó como de su cuerpo brotaba sangre.

-Michiru-expresó tenuemente mientras se tapó instintivamente una de las heridas, para al cabo de unos segundos caer inconsciente sobre ella.

-¡Haruka!-gritó soltando aquellas flores para poder contenerla.

El mayordomo cuando por fin llegó a la puerta se encontró con una escena extremadamente desagradable, Haruka en un charco de sangre y a Michiru tratando de parar la hemorragia. Enseguida llegaron los demás empleados y apartaron a la violinista conteniéndola.

-¡Haruka! ¡No, déjenme ayudarla!- exclamaba desconsoladamente una y otra vez mientras la alejaban de ella.

-Debemos llevarlo enseguida al hospital, ¡Deprisa!-exclamó Jaime.

\- ¿Qué hacemos, la buscamos?- preguntó el hombre que acababa de disparar.

-No déjala un poco más, luego venimos por ella. ¡Vamos!- dicho esto el chofer de ese vehículo encendió el motor y se marcharon de ahí. Nadie les prestó atención ya que estaban enfocados en aquella escena, salvo Jaime que logró distinguir la matricula.

...

Dentro de aquel auto

-Está hecho-dijo llevándose un abano a la boca en señal de triunfo.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos Sr.?-

-Esperar… De seguro irán al hospital, allí aguardaremos, y luego asegúrense de que ese hombre este bien muerto-exclamó a lo que sus empleados asintieron con la cabeza.

...

Continuará…


	9. Vivir sin ti

Capítulo 9

Vivir sin ti

…

Aclaración: En cursiva se mostrarán los pensamientos.

…..

-Llegamos Sr., ¿me necesita para algo más o…?- le preguntó mientras entraron a la residencia.

-No, está bien Charles-le interrumpió- Ve a descansar que a la noche le tengo una sorpresa a mi sirena y te necesitaré-

Había pensando esa sorpresa durante todo el día, era su cable a tierra, lo único que le servía a modo de distracción entre tanto caos.

Planeó minuciosamente detalle por detalle, nada se le escaparía. La violinista era la única que le devolvía las ganas de seguir luchando, con una sonrisa suya su mundo dejaba de ser gris, por más pésimo que haya resultado su día.

 _-Listo lo tengo todo, creo que no me olvidé de nada, pero… ¿Y si no le gusta? ¿Qué haré? ¿Será demasiado? ¿Se enojará conmigo? ¿Y si la pierdo? No, no, no, no - sacudió su cabeza varias veces de manera negativa- Nada de pensar eso… ¡le gustará… y no se enojará… y tampoco la perderé!-_ Se dijo para sí pausadamente y con énfasis, como reafirmando cada una de sus palabras _\- Me muero si la pierdo... Listo, por precaución iré lento y de a poco y si veo que va resultando, ¡zaz!... Si, si, así lo haré…- siguió calculando._

-Muy bien Sr.- le respondió su chofer luego de observarlo por el espejo. Su rostro se mostraba muy pensativo, hacia caras raras como si estuviese resolviendo un problemas de matemáticas. Pero estaba muy feliz por él, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía brillar los ojos de su patrón de esa manera.

-Saldrá todo bien Sr. Se ve que ella siente lo mismo por UD.- dijo casi inmiscuyéndose, nunca se metía en la vida personal de su patrón, pero notó en su rostro que algo lo preocupaba, así que decidió dar su opinión y en ese momento detuvo el auto en la entrada.

-¿Tú crees que si?- preguntó casi a modo de un niño, rogando que la respuesta sea la que esperaba.

-Estoy más que seguro Sr.- expresó con mucha seguridad- Vaya por su chica, pero cambie esa cara Sr., que lo que más enamora a una mujer es un rostro de seguridad… y de amor-

-Si tienes razón, con esta cara la asustaré y lo que menos quiero es que huya de mi despavorida- se acomodó su cabello y al mismo tiempo realizó una carcajada.

-Muy bien Sr, ¡esa es la actitud!-

-Gracias Charles- con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro Haruka tomó el ramo de flores, bajó del auto y se dirigió al pórtico de su entrada. Estaba con tantos nervios, como si fuera la primera vez que la vería.

Michiru se encontraba sentada en el salón tocando el piano, componiendo unas notas y tarareando.

\- _Espero le guste, es bastante sencillo pero parece que se me da bien el piano- realizó una leve risita_.

Le había compuesto una melodía a su rubia y como sabia que tocaba el piano, de esa manera también lo podría tocar ella misma.

 _-Me muero por verte tocar mi canción, estoy segura de que te gustará-se dijo con mucho entusiasmo quedando satisfecha con el resultado._

De pronto el sonido de un vehículo la detuvo, de reojo observó por la ventana que por fin habían llegado. Se levantó velozmente y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Al abrirla la vio con un gran ramo de rosas que inútilmente trataba de ocultar detrás de su espalda.

\- ¿Me extrañaste?- le preguntó entregándole las flores y con un leve pucherito fingido, claro que sin quitar su actitud de galán de telenovela.

-Claro que si- la recibió con una gran sonrisa y tomó aquellas flores pero no sin antes darle un apasionado y fugaz beso en los labios, sujetando también su cara- No debiste- continuó- Hay muchas flores hermosas aquí- expresó contemplando el exquisito perfume.

-Sentí la necesidad de darte un presente, a modo de disculpa por mi ausencia- dicho eso la tomó de la cintura para acercarla hacia ella, dejándola totalmente sonrojada- Te ves preciosa- proclamó ruborizándola aún más.

-¿Ésto? Pero si es muy sencillo- señaló el hermoso vestido color verde claro que llevaba puesto- Si me puse lo primero que encontré- mintió ya que había tardado mucho en elegir el atuendo adecuado para poder cautivarla.

-Para mi te ves como un ángel, mi ángel-

-Ay Haruka-dijo inocentemente bajando la mirada y levantando los hombros para luego observarle esos ojos que la volvían loca- ¿Y cómo te fue?- realizó una pregunta para salir de aquel trance.

-No muy bien, pero el llegar y que estés aquí me mejora los ánimos- se la notaba bastante abatida.

-Siempre estaré aquí, te lo prometo-le levantó el mentón para poder mirarla fijamente y luego le acarició dulcemente su rostro con la mano que tenía libre.

Haruka no podía estar más feliz, hace tanto que no tenía ese sentimiento que ya se había olvidado de cómo era. Michiru la hacía sentir tan especial, como si solo fueran ellas dos en el mundo y nadie más.

 _-No te imaginas lo que te extrañé…y la sorpresa que te tengo preparada…-dijo para sí y_ realizó una gran mueca de felicidad.

-¿Qué?- viéndola tontamente le preguntó, lo cual fue en reflejo ya que la rubia la miraba de la misma manera.

-No nada, simplemente que…- no pudo terminar la frase, sintió unos nervios que le estrujaron el estomago.

-Mire Sr. como ella lo recibe- indicándole al hombre algo que era muy obvio.

\- ¡Hazlo!- dio la orden- Quiero que vea morir en sus brazos a su amante-

Charles se había quedado limpiando con un paño unas manchas en el capot. Mientras por el espejo retrovisor lo vio, desde la ventanilla de un auto misterioso una 9mm apuntaba en sentido a su patrón, volteó rápidamente para prevenirle pero su grito de precaución fue opacado por el sonido de los disparos.

-¡Pum!- se escuchó el primero.

La pelicorto no pudo terminar su frase y no solo por esa extraña sensación, de repente algo no le permitió culminar lo que quería decirle a Michiru, un dolor profundo en unos de sus brazos hizo que se tomara el mismo e hiciera una cara de susto, sorpresa y de dolor.

-¡Lo quiero muerto!-ordenó una voz desde aquel extraño vehículo a lo que su mercenario, poniéndose algo nervioso, volvió a disparar.

-¡Pum, Pum!- se escucharon dos disparos más que estremecieron a todos los residentes del hogar, que ya estaban sobresaltados con el primero. El que sin dudarlo salió a revisar que sucedía fue Jaime quien se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta de entrada.

En cuestión de segundos la rubia sintió esos nuevos dolores intensos, ambos en la zona abdominal.

-¡Haruka!-gritó soltando aquellas flores, arrojándolas al suelo. La peliaguamarina no se sorprendió tanto con los sonidos de los disparos, sino con lo que vio, la expresión en el rostro de su rubia, una expresión que la dejó helada. Al instante notó como del cuerpo de esta brotaba una enorme cantidad de sangre.

-De esa no se salva Sr.- se excusó con miedo.

-Eso lo veremos y más te vale- a lo que su empleado quedó observándolo temerosamente, sabía cómo era su jefe, el resultado de su acción le valdría su vida.

-Michiru- expresó tenuemente mientras se tapó instintivamente una de estas nuevas heridas, para al cabo de unos segundos caer con su cuerpo desvanecido casi sin fuerzas sobre ella.

Por el peso ambas cayeron al suelo, Michiru de rodillas sosteniendo a su amada.

-Es irónico… me devolviste la vida y ahora en tus brazos se esfuma- su voz sonaba cada vez más tenue.

-Haruka no es momento para bromas- comenzó a lloriquear.

 _-_ Michiru _… si debo morir en tus brazos, que mejor regalo… -esto último lo dijo para sí._

-Shhh, no intentes hablar, debes guardar fuerzas- colocó un dedo sobre sus labios callándola y le suplicó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas al ver que la pelicorto intentaba hablar- Todo estará bien, te lo prometo- pero su mirada denotó un profundo temor como nunca antes había sentido.

-Prometes mucho Michiru-

-Haruka-pronunció apenas distinguible entre el llanto.

-Te amo…-le dijo imperceptiblemente llevando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban su mano ensangrentada hacia el rostro de su amada, para poder acariciarla por una última vez.

-Te amo Haruka- le dijo sosteniendo con su propia mano la de esta, aunque en realidad no pudo oír lo que la rubia le había dicho, pero al verse a los ojos se entendieron.

 _-Me amas, que hermoso es escucharlo, no puedo pedir más-_

\- No me dejes- le rogó sorprendida por la cara de satisfacción que estaba realizando la rubia, sosteniendo con más fuerza aquella mano que ahora ya no la acariciaba- ¡Haruka!- exclamó en un grito casi sin consuelo, su amada ya no le devolvió aquella mirada, sus ojos ya se habían cerrado.

Michiru solo atinó a abrazar fuertemente aquel cuerpo cubierto de sangre por donde se mire, un cuerpo ya inmóvil, tan liviano, tan frágil, aún cálido.

Fue todo en una cuestión de pocos segundos. El mayordomo cuando por fin llegó a la puerta se encontró con una escena extremadamente desagradable, Haruka en un charco de sangre y a Michiru tratando de parar la hemorragia. Enseguida llegaron los demás empleados y apartaron a la violinista conteniéndola.

-¡Haruka! ¡No, déjenme ayudarla! Perderá mucha sangre…- exclamó desconsoladamente una y otra vez mientras la alejaban de ella.

-Debemos llevarlo enseguida al hospital, ¡Deprisa!- le exclamó Jaime a Charles que había llegado corriendo al lugar- Vamos, ayúdame a subirlo al auto-

-¿Está bien que lo movamos? ¿No deberíamos esperar a que llegara una ambulancia?-

-¿Quieres que se muera aquí mismo?-

-No, claro que no-

-Entonces cállate y ayúdame a meterlo-

Mientras ellos dos introducían a lo que parecía ya el cuerpo sin vida de la rubia en el vehículo, a unos metros de distancia uno de sus ocupantes del misterioso auto estaba muy feliz fumando un abano.

\- ¿Qué hacemos, la buscamos?- preguntó el hombre que acababa de disparar.

-No déjala un poco más, luego venimos por ella. ¡Vamos!- dicho esto el chofer de ese vehículo encendió el motor y se marcharon de ahí.

Nadie les prestó atención ya que estaban enfocados en aquella escena, salvo Jaime que logró distinguir la matricula.

Los demás empleados se habían llevado a la peliaguamarina dentro de la casa a modo de evitar que vea semejante escenario. Ésta entró en una especie de estado de catatonia por apenas unos segundos. Estaba cubierta de sangre que si alguien aparecía en ese momento y no vio la situación pensaría que aquellas manchas eran suyas.

 _\- No puede ser, debí suponerlo-_

-Señorita siéntese aquí, enseguida le traigo un vaso con agua y un calmante.

 _-¡No! ¡Nadie toca a mi Haruka… y vive para contarlo!-_

Michiru reaccionó casi enseguida que la sentaron en uno de los sofá del living, como de la nada se levantó del mismo sorprendiendo a la mucama que se dirigía hacia la cocina.

-Señorita, ¿está bien?- preguntó mientras se volteaba a verla.

-Dame mi teléfono- ordenó.

-Aquí esta- entregándoselo temerosamente, estaba a unos pocos centímetros sobre una mesita.

Michiru se dirigió hacia otro lugar de la casa para poder hablar más tranquila. A lo que la joven y otro empleado quedaron observándola atónitos. Mientras tanto Jaime y Charles se encontraban de camino hacia el hospital más cercano.

-¿Si? Necesito un favor…-

A los pocos minutos los empleados quedaron mas estupefactos que antes, la joven Michiru se dirigió hacia la puerta de calle, aun portaba la ropa ensangrentada.

-Señorita, ¿A dónde va? ¿Va al hospital? Nosotros nos dirigiremos en un momento hacia allá… ¡Señorita!-

Pero ella no les respondió, marchó derecho hacia la puerta. Al salir a la calle se quedó por un instante viendo en el pórtico la cantidad de sangre en el piso junto a aquellas flores desparramadas y pisoteadas también cubiertas por esta, sin titubear les paso por encima pisándolas y siguió camino.

-¡Señorita!- le gritó la empleada pero Michiru ya se encontraba rumbo a la calle.

-¿Qué hacemos?-

-Tengo el presentimiento de que la señorita sabe qué hacer. Llámalo a Jaime y dile que vamos-

Michiru camino por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que por fin llegó a un lugar y tocó el timbre.

-¿Si? ¿Qué haces aquí y que haces así?-

…

Continuará…


	10. Te necesito

Capitulo 10

Te necesito

…

Michiru comenzó a caminar y a caminar, quien la observara en esos momentos diría que parecía una loca vagando sin rumbo. Su paso era firme y decidido pero no su apariencia, su cuerpo entero, su vestido, hasta sus zapatos no decían lo mismo. Parecía la misma Carrie*, hasta con la misma expresión en su rostro.

Menos mal que inesperadamente comenzó a llover, así que no había nadie en las calles, solo ella.

Al llegar a una casa que no parecía extravagante pero si muy bien cuidada, tocó el timbre y esperó inmóvil en la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos ésta se abrió.

-¿Si? ¿Qué haces aquí y que haces así?- le preguntó horrorizado con la imagen que estaba viendo, una jovencita totalmente empapada por la lluvia que portaba un vestido lleno de sangre, que a simple vista no se podía diferenciar si era de ella y estaba lastimada o si era de alguien más- ¿Estás bien? Pasa- la tomó del hombro y la ingresó en el domicilio.

Era un hombre mayor de unos 60 años o un poco más. Su cabello era canoso y su barba estaba un poco descuidada, su ropa lo mismo. Adentro del hogar no se veían ni lujos ni cosas por ese estilo, todo lo contrario, parecía un lugar muy sencillo lo opuesto a la casa anterior que ella recordaba.

\- Toma asiento aquí- y le señaló una silla en el comedor- ¿Me vas a decir que paso? ¿Esa sangre no es…?-

-No no es mía- lo interrumpió.

-Espera que traigo algo para que te limpies y te seques- se dirigió hacia la cocina y trajo un pequeño paño, un tazón con agua y una toalla.

Michiru seguía sentada inerte pero con un rostro que había cambiado.

-Toma, límpiate- le entregó las cosas para que por lo menos se limpiara el rostro que también tenía cubierto de sangre.

Ella no contestó pero tomó el paño, lo introdujo en el agua y comenzó a pasárselo por la cara.

Mientras tanto el hombre la observaba en silencio. Al cabo de apenas unos minutos se levantó nuevamente hacia la cocina y preparo té. En unos segundos estuvo listo.

-Bebe algo caliente o te enfermarás y deberás ir al hospital-

-En un rato iré hacia allá- seguía como concentrada.

El hombre tomaba sorbos de su té mientras la mirada esperando que ella hablara.

Michiru salió de su trance y lo miró fijamente. Parecía una película de terror.

-¿Sabes algo de esto?-

-No Michiru, tú misma sabes que hace años me retiré, ya no estoy en eso-

-Pero tienes contactos-

-Si los sigo teniendo, eso sí-

Comenzaron a hablar, ella le contó todo lo sucedido desde su llegada allí y le pidió su ayuda.

-A todo esto… ¿Cómo diste conmigo?-

-Yo también tengo mis contactos- le dijo y esbozó una leve sonrisa- Necesito un último favor, préstame el teléfono, como veras no traigo el mío conmigo-

-Claro que si pequeña, ahí lo tienes sobre el escritorio-

La peliaguamarina tomó el tubo, marcó y aguardó unos instantes.

-¿Dónde están?... Ok voy para allá- y colgó.

…

Ya fuera de aquella casa se dirigió hacia el hospital. Seguía lloviendo pero no tan intensamente como hace unos minutos atrás. Caminó por varias cuadras hasta que en una esquina dobló, se detuvo y se escondió justo en una entrada de un local. Se había percatado que desde hace ya rato alguien la venia siguiendo. Cuando esa persona dobló en el mismo lugar Michiru lo increpó, lo arrinconó contra la pared y lo sujetó fuertemente del cuello.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó bruscamente.

-Yyyyooo… yooo…-

Ella disminuyó la intensidad con la que lo sostenía pero sin soltarlo.

-¡Habla!- le ordenó.

-Yo soy… detective… me… contrataron para vigilarla…- decía entrecortado casi sin aliento y muy asustado el pobre. Como para no, el rostro de Michiru daba miedo.

-¿Quién?- y presionó aún más fuerte.

\- ¡Aaaaggghhhh! El… Sr. Andrew… Andrew Furuhata… - exclamó a lo último cuando ella lo soltó, exhalando una bocanada de aire.

-¿Andrew?-

-Si señorita, su ex prometido, me contrató para que la siguiera y sepa todo de Ud. y de su amante… el supuesto señor Tenoh, aunque no entiendo el porqué le dicen así…- esto último lo dijo con cizaña, haciendo énfasis en la palabra supuesto.

La peliaguamarina quedó sorprendida ante aquello que no se percató de las últimas palabras de éste. Se quedó pasmada al escuchar que Andrew sería capaz de algo así, aunque sabía que más que eso no haría.

\- Aún no le he dicho que su amante es una mujer… Ud. es una joven muy rica y de alto prestigio…- intentó sobornarla, el aroma a dinero le resultó irresistible aún en esa situación.

-¿Me está chantajeando? ¿Sabe con quién se está metiendo o no?- reaccionó con aquellas palabras.

-No no, señorita, por favor… ¡digo si!, si se con quien me estoy metiendo, Ud. es la hija del Sr. Kahio, nunca me metería con su familia. Yo solo la seguía y observaba, nada más, yo no tengo nada que ver con lo de hoy, yo…-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sabes de lo de hoy?-

-¿Qué Ud. no lo sabe?- era su oportunidad, sino la única y la aprovechó hasta en el último momento- ¿Sabe en los negocios que anda su amada Haruka?- expresó burlonamente.

-¡No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre! - dijo tomándolo nuevamente del cuello pero esta vez le enterró las uñas. Este sintió como si el fijo de una navaja le presionara justo en la yugular, el hombre estaba cada vez más sorprendido y asustado ante las reacciones de Michiru. No era para nada la jovencita dulce y sumisa que parecía.

-Si… -Hizo una pausa- Si quiere saber quién mató a su amada me deberá dejar ir- el hombre intentó mostrarse valiente, pero las gotas de sudor que caían sobre su frente y su temblor lo delataban.

-No necesito pedirle a mi papito que lo haga por mí, tranquilamente puedo encargarme de ti si no me lo dices, ¡ya mismo!- su tono era firme, se notó muy decidida y no parecía para nada que esté jugando.

-Ok, ok, fue su padre…- contestó rápidamente- Pero si no era él habrían sido los otros, tenia los días contados…-

Michiru quedó en blanco, aunque la verdad no le sorprendía ya nada de su padre.

El hombre todo aterrado aprovechó ese instante en que ella bajó la guardia, se soltó de su agarre y se escapó lo más rápido que pudo.

 _-Está loca- se dijo a si mismo mientras corría despavorido- Debí suponerlo, con semejante familia… nunca más tomo casos así-_

Ella lo observó alejarse velozmente y solo realizó un refunfuño, se alisó su vertido, todo sucio y aún mojado, se acomodó el cabello y marchó rumbo hacia el hospital.

….

Michiru se encontraba ya en la puerta del hospital por entrar cuando de repente pedían paso, era la ambulancia que había llegado a todo lo que daba y frenó justo en la entrada, frente a ella. Se quedo pasmada esperando que no sea quien pensaba.

Unos par de enfermeros bajaron una camilla, llevaban a un hombre y entraron velozmente por la puerta. Pasaron justo a su lado, casi chocándola. Ella los observó detenidamente estirando su cuello como quien no alcanza a ver, pero a ella no la registraron.

 _-No es, si además Jaime seguro la trajo en el auto junto con Charles- se dijo para sí misma._

Detrás de ellos entró Michiru a paso lento pero firme. Dentro de aquel lugar había de todo, gente llorando, madres con sus niños en brazos y pidiendo que los atendieran, una señora en una silla de ruedas casi desvanecida, un hombre con lo que parecía una herida de arma blanca…

-¿Quién es familiar de la paciente de la sala 4 que entro hace unos minutos?- salió un hombre de bata blanca de una habitación- Necesito que vengan por el cuerpo- culminó su frase con menos tacto que humanidad posible. Michiru pasó justo en ese momento y escuchó semejantes palabras y toda su piel se le erizó.

-Haruka-exclamó casi sin fuerzas para luego caer al suelo. Una mucama que llevaba el carrito de la limpieza la vio y corrió hacia ella.

-¡Señorita venga pronto por favor!- le gritó a una enfermera que salía de otra habitación. Y entre ambas levantaron a Michiru para dejarla sobre una silla.

-Señorita, ¿está bien? ¿Puede decirme que le paso?-

-No- expresó suavemente.

-Llevémosla a revisión, hay que verificar que no esté herida-

-Señorita ¿Qué le paso?-

-No, no puede ser- exclamó primero en tono muy bajo, pero luego fue subiendo la voz.

-No puede ser… No puede ser… No, no puede ser… ¡No, Noooo!-

-Sostenla, traeré algo para calmarla- le dijo la enfermera a la mucama que trataba de contenerla.

A lo lejos alguien notó el alboroto y se acercó hacia ellas.

-Yo la conozco-

…..

Continuará…

* * *

*Carrie: personaje de la película, basada en una novela del mismo nombre de Stephen King.


	11. ¿Es una broma?

Capítulo 11

...

¿Es una broma?

...

-Yo la conozco- dijo alguien acercándose hacia ellas.

-¿UD la conoce, es familiar o alguien cercano?-

-Si la conozco- respondió tomándola de la cintura para luego llevársela a la sala de espera en donde se sentaron.

-Debes tranquilizarte-

-Pero… Haruka…-si voz estaba solloza, aún en shock.

-Tranquila, respira profundo-

Mientras tanto esta persona la sostenía del hombro indicándole el ritmo.

-Inhala… exhala…ahora de nuevo…inhala… exhala…-

La violinista intentaba seguir las indicaciones. Por algunos segundos respiró lento y pausado hasta que de a poco fue recuperándose.

-¿Un poco mejor?-

-Si-

-Iré a averiguar que paso, ¿está bien?-

-Si por favor- respondió mientras esta persona se marchaba.

-Señorita, tome esto la calmara- apareció la enfermera entregándole una pastilla la cual Michiru aceptó obedientemente, cogió el vaso con agua y se llevó un gran sorbo.

-Muy bien, en un rato regreso para ver si necesita algo, ¿sí?-

La peliaguamarina asintió con la cabeza. Cuando la enfermera se marchó disimuladamente se llevó los dedos a la boca y retiró la pastilla, la había escondido bajo la lengua. Sus ojos seguían hinchados y enrojecidos pero seguía muy atenta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Los minutos pasaban y al no tener noticias comenzó a inquietarse. Pronto se levantó de la silla y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos. Todos la observaban, persona que se cruzaba en su camino la quedaba mirando extrañado. Y no es para menos su ropa seguía desaliñada, se notaba a leguas que estaba manchada con sangre y a medias lavar como si hubiera estado bajo la lluvia.

Preguntó cubículo por cubículo hasta que por fin dio con el médico que hace unos momentos atrás había dado la peor noticia.

-¿Disculpe?- se escuchó en la oficina alguien que golpeó la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entró.

-¿Si? ¿Qué desea?- la interrogó extrañado, no sin antes observarla de punta a punta; no solo por su apariencia, que aparentaba ser de alguien herido o insano, sino porque debajo de toda esa fachada se notaba la silueta de una hermosa jovencita.

-¡Es Ud.! Necesito saber sobre la persona que acaba de fallecer-

-¿Ud. que es de la persona?- siguió observándola detenidamente.

-Su pareja-

-Muy bien, acompáñeme por favor, así reconoce el cuerpo-exclamó levantándose de su escritorio y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta donde ella se encontraba.

Aquellas palabras destrozaron a la pobre Michiru, su rostro se volvió pálido, pero quería asegurarse de que era su amada de una buena vez por todas.

-Si- respondió siguiéndolo.

A pesar de que fueron pocos minutos, el camino fue una completa agonía, parecían eternos los pasillos. Llegaron al ascensor y se metieron en el mismo. Él presionó el botón que llevaba al subsuelo. Mientras la observaba de reojo, parecía que la desnudaba con la mirada. En un momento hasta comenzó a morderse el labio inferior.

La joven lo notó, no era tonta, pero decidió que no le prestaría atención, era un idiota más con los que estaba acostumbrada a cruzarse, además tenía su misión.

Al cabo de unos segundos llegaron. El lugar era lúgubre, con muy poca iluminación y un intenso aroma a humedad y antaño, a viejo, era entendible, ya que era un edificio de principios de siglo XX.

-Es por aquí- le indicó.

-Está bien- contestó y lo siguió detrás.

Se detuvieron en una puerta cuyo cartel decía: "Morgue". Al entrar notó varias mesas de autopsia, algunas tenían lo que supuso cadáveres cubiertos por sabanas blancas. También distinguió instrumentos, varios frascos y tarros de todos colores, y diversos contenidos en los estantes a su alrededor.

El médico se acercó hacia uno de los cuerpos.

-¿Esta lista señorita?-

-Si- contestó con firmeza pero a la vez una gran angustia que la estaba carcomiendo.

Al descubrir el rostro de la occisa se quedó pasmada. No porque el mismo estuviera completamente hinchado, no fue eso. Sino porque pudo observar que su color de cabello era rojizo. La pobre parecía haber sufrido algún tipo de accidente ya que además estaba un poco desfigurada. Pero enseguida sonrió y volteó hacia el doctor.

-¡Este cuerpo no es de Haruka Tenoh!-

-¿Haruka Tenoh?-

-Si a ella estoy buscando-

-¿Por qué no lo dijo antes?-

-¿Por qué cree que vine hasta aquí sino es por eso?-

-Disculpe señorita, se ve que alguien cometió un error o Ud. se confundió. Yo nunca dije que el cuerpo era de la persona que busca- cubrió nuevamente el cuerpo- Pensé que era cercana a esta persona- culminó de taparlo.

-Yo… yo pensé que era ella… cuando llegué lo vi a Ud. diciendo…- quedó un poco confundida pero más calmada al fin.

-Se confundió, quien Ud. busca está esperando para cirugía- se acercó unos centímetros hacia ella aprovechando el momento de vulnerabilidad de esta.

-¿Qué?- preguntó volviendo en sí- ¿Cómo que esperando?- ya se estaba poniendo muy molesta- ¿Por qué no la operan? ¿Qué están esperando?- su tono de voz iba en aumento con cada palabra.

-¡Señorita calma!- trató de apaciguarla tomándola del hombro- No hemos podido, estamos esperando su tipo de sangre, no tenemos suficiente para la operación, necesitamos dadores y…-

-¡Tome de la mía!- le extendió el antebrazo exponiéndolo ante él.

-¿Ud. es compatible? La señorita Tenoh tiene O- y solo es compatible con mi mismo grupo sanguíneo- se acercó nuevamente hacia ella.

-Eh… yo soy A+ creo…- quedó pensativa cuando reparó en la extraña cercanía de este.

-No señorita no es compatible- estaba a muy pocos centímetros de ella.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Algo se debe poder hacer o no?- comenzó a molestarse no solo por la actitud del médico sino también por la respuesta de este.

-Vamos, hable con la enfermera que le explicará mejor, o si quiere yo le explico- le insinuó tomándola sutilmente de la muñeca pero ella no se dejo alejándole bruscamente el brazo.

-¿Qué cree que hace? Le acabo de decir que tengo pareja… Y eso ya lo sé, conozco de compatibilidades sanguíneas- contestó ya bastante enfadada mientras le realizaba el amague.

-Si la escuche, Ud. es la pareja de la señorita así que…-se volvió a morder los labios- …y en su condición…- nuevamente la trató de tomar, esta vez arrinconándola contra una de las mesas.

-Me deja ir o le juro que tomo ese escarpelo que esta a milímetros de mi y se lo clavo en la garganta- lo amenazó indicándole una pequeña bandeja con instrumentos quirúrgicos que se encontraba ahí mismo.

El doctor vio algo en aquellos ojos que le decían que no estaba bromeando, así que se alejó un poco, lo suficiente para que esta pudiera nuevamente moverse.

-Disculpe, imaginé que Ud.…-

-¿Qué yo qué?-su miraba mostraba una furia tremenda hacia este.

-Nada, nada, discúlpeme señorita- se excusó y se dirigió hacia la puerta- Ehhh… debo cerrar aquí- dijo temerosamente.

De regreso a la oficina, este no omitió palabra alguna, todo el trayecto fue en completo silencio y en ningún momento la volvió a mirar. Cuando estaban llegando se toparon con una de las enfermeras, específicamente la que le había dado la medicación.

-¿Qué hace señorita? No debería andar caminando por ahí. ¡Ah! Y la persona que la acompañaba hoy la está buscando-

-¡Tómala, encárgate mejor tu de ella… y cuidado! tiene un carácter!- comentó el doctor a la enfermera a lo que Michiru lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-No diga nada, ya se, el doctor se hizo el galán con Ud. ¿o no?-

-¿Cómo nadie hace nada?-

-Es el director del hospital, si te quejas te echa… y el trabajo se necesita- respondió resignada.

-Eso no quedara así… -expresó indignada mientras lo miraba como este se alejaba- Disculpe ¿me podría decir donde se encuentra Tenoh?-

-¿Tenoh?-

-Si, dígame por favor-

-Está en la habitación 18, esperando para cirugía-

-¿Me puede indicar como llegar?-

-Si claro, sígame por favor- y la acompañó hasta la puerta de una habitación.

-Aquí es-le indicó mientras abría la puerta.

-Muchas gracias-

Lo primero que vio al ingresar fue a Jaime sentado al borde de la cama, no se había apartado de su lado ni por un instante, y en la misma a su amada llena de aparatos y un tubo que le salía de la boca.

-¿Cómo esta?- se acercó hacia la cama y la quedó mirando mientras le acariciaba su rubia cabellera.

-Podría decirse que mejor, pero necesitan operarlo, pero no tienen su tipo de sangre. Ya me puse en campaña de conseguir, puse a toda nuestra gente en conseguir ese factor, en cualquier banco de sangre, en donde sea pero que encuentren-

-Si me lo comentó el médico- e hizo una cara de asco al nombrarlo.

-¿Cómo no van a tener en el banco de sangre? Es una vergüenza, le daría yo mismo si tuviera ese tipo-

Michiru seguía acariciándole unos mechones de su cabello y luego la mejilla hasta que de repente se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó intrigado al observarla un poco rara.

-Que conozco quien puede tener ese factor-

-¿Y que espera entonces señorita? Discúlpeme el atrevimiento, pero… ¿Qué espera?-

-Tiene razón Jaime- se acercó hacia Haruka y le dio un beso en la frente, ya que en los labios no podía a causa del tubo- Ya regreso mi amor, traeré esa sangre para ti- terminó de decirle y se despidió, marchándose por la puerta.

Jaime la observó en silencio y volvió hacia su patrón.

-Espero que así sea-

…..

Continuará…

...

* * *

Primero antes que nada quisiera agradecer a cada uno de los que me leen y a los fieles que siguen esta y otras de mis locuras! ;) Muchas gracias a todos!. Saben que siempre contesto cada uno de los rw, aunque me demore si, si alguno no le he contestado sepa disculparme, se me pudo haber chispoteado. Pero siempre trato de responderles a todos. Pero como a los visitantes que no tienen cuenta no tengo manera de responderles se me ocurrió poner aqui debajo de la historia sus respuestas. No es idea mía original, se la copie de amigos escritores ;) Asi que aqui van:

 **Martha Kou:** Tus suposiciones eran ciertas, Haruka no era quien murió. Pero había que ponerle drama jaja Y claro que Michiru es muy astuta y vengativa, ya lo veras, se pondrá mas interesante ;) Como tu misma dijiste, Jaime observo muy bien la matricula del auto. Ahora a esperar que se entere de quien es y que lo cuente! Esperare tu opinión e hipótesis :)

 **Yuriko 731** : Hola! y es mas que obvio, si hieren a quien mas amas en este mundo reaccionarias de las mil maneras! Me alegra que a varios les gusto Michiru versión Carrie ;) Pero tendré que contradecirte, quien la vio a Michiru en el hospital y la socorre no es Jaime ya que estuvo todo el tiempo junto a Haruka. Ya verán de quien se trata. Gracias por los saludos y suerte donde quiera que estés! ;)

 **Álex: G** racias amor por seguirme en estas locuras y por ser mi Beta, creo se escribe así, sino no importa ;) Se que te gusto la Michiru Carrie XD Y en verdad si es dulce pero no frágil y sera una leona con tal de defender lo que quiere! ¿Y quien aparece al final del cap anterior y al inicio de este? aaaahhh aun no lo sabrán XDD No te imaginas lo que aun falta de esta historia, aunque algo ya te fui adelantando ;) Gracias bb por seguirme en todo esto!

 **GregorioAbel:** Agárrate que falta mucho Michiru aún por descubrir ;) En tu rw anterior hablaste si ella sabe de la vida mafiosa de su padre, ya te enteraras hasta cuanto sabe. También pensaste en Carrie? jajaj para mi le quedó excelente! Y si tenias muchos interrogantes te advierto que tendrás muchos mas, y como ya me es costumbre no les suelto todo de una sola vez ;)

 **Osaka:** Todas tus duras se irán respondiendo de a poco, cap tras cap ;) Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. Y te pongo asi porque no se tu nombre :)

 **Anai Kou:** Jajaja tardo en actualizar, lo se, tengo mil cosas pero trato de no colgarme demasiado, siempre lo prometo :D

 **Klaudia:** Ya veras quien ayuda en estos momentos y cuanto necesita la violinista de ayuda externa ;) No te adelanto mucho porque no se en que cap has quedado. Saludos!

Gracias a todos! y como ya saben si ven algún error o sugerencia serán bien recibida :)


	12. La foto

Capítulo 12

La foto

...

* * *

Al salir del hospital Michiru miró hacia su alrededor y se percató de que no llevaba consigo su celular así que decidió dirigirse hacia la casa. A todo esto Charles la observaba desde el auto.

-¿Señorita desea que la lleve a algún lado? Ya esta oscureciendo- le preguntó mientras ella encaminaba hacia la calle.

-Michiru iba tan concentrada que no lo había visto.

-¿Eh? ¡Charles! Si por favor, necesito ir por mi teléfono y por ropa limpia-

-Muy bien señorita, suba- le indicó mientras le abría la puerta del vehículo- ¿Lo vio al Señor?-

-Si, Jaime estaba a su lado-

-Jaime no se apartó desde que llegamos y me indicó que me quedara aquí por si alguien necesitaba algo, además para que no hayan tantas personas en la habitación- respondió mientras arrancaba el motor.

-Veo que le son muy leales-

-Si señorita, somos como de la familia, bueno en si somos su única familia y él la nuestra-

-¿Qué no tiene a nadie más? Imaginé que no se hablaban pero no que no tenía a nadie…-

-¿Él no le contó?-

-No, la verdad que no habla de su pasado-

-Entonces yo no debo seguir hablando señorita, el debe ser quien le cuente- dijo mientras doblaba en una esquina a lo que ambos quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

Varios minutos después cuando ya se estaban acercando a la casa:

-Espero se recupere pronto- expreso la peliaguamarina rompiendo aquel silencio.

-Esta difícil conseguir la sangre Señorita-

-Yo me encargaré de eso- dijo muy decidida a lo que el chofer la quedó mirando por el retrovisor.

-Ya llegamos- le dijo entrando a la residencia.

No terminaron de aparcar que Michiru ya estaba abriendo la puerta del auto.

-Espere señorita que le abro…- expresó pero esta ya se había bajado del auto- ¿La espero Señorita?-

-Sí, tratare de no tardar-exclamó acercándose a la puerta casi por tocar el timbre.

A los segundos le abrió una de las empleadas que se había quedado en la casa.

-Señorita Kaioh, pase-

-Permiso necesito darme una ducha y cambiarme esto-

-Enseguida señorita, ya se la preparo-

-Muchas gracias, espera te acompaño a la habitación creo que allí deje mi teléfono-

-No señorita, lo dejó en la oficina del señor, ya se lo traigo si lo desea, quedó como ud lo dejo-

-No está bien, voy yo por el-contestó extrañada. Mientras se dirigía hacia la oficina, siguió intentando recordar, ya que lo extraño le era que no recordaba haber ido allí.

Al entrar a la misma fue directo por el teléfono, estaba en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado, sobre el escritorio. Al tomarlo volteó hacia un portarretratos que se encontraba en un extremo. Lo tomó y sonrió.

-Estos deben ser sus padres ¿y aquí Haruka que tendrá… apenas uno años? …Esta igual…- de pronto su rostro cambió- Creo que conozco este rostro… de algún lado…-

-Señorita, ya está su ducha- la interrumpió de su trance.

-¿Eh? Muy bien, ya voy, muchas gracias- contestó.

-De nada Señorita, si necesita algo más solo avíseme-

-Muy bien-

La empleada al oír aquello asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.

Aprovechó que la muchacha se había marchado, tomó su celular, se sentó en una gran y antigua silla que se encontraba del otro lado del escritorio y luego marcó.

La línea sonaba y sonaba pero nadie atendía. Así que decidió dejar un mensaje de voz luego de la señal.

-Soy yo, por favor llámame-

Terminó de colgar y se dirigió hacia la habitación. Buscó entre sus cosas que ponerse y tras unos cortos minutos se decidió. Tomó la ropa y la dejó ordenada sobre la cama para cuando saliera de la ducha tener todo listo. La mucama ya le había preparado la bañera así que ya tenía todo. Entró, se quitó aquella desastrosa ropa y se metió al agua. Mientras se bañaba no podía dejar de pensar que pasaría su no conseguían la sangre necesaria… ¿y si la conseguían y no era suficiente? ¿Y si Haruka moría? ¿Qué sería de ella?... Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente.

-Ese rostro… lo he visto… ¿Pero dónde?- volvió a quedarse pensativa con aquel rostro y esta vez se sumergió completamente. Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos hasta que abrió los ojos aun estando debajo del agua y siguió pensando una y otra vez mientras observaba como esta se agitaba sobre ella.

-Ring, ring, ring, ring…- sonó su celular y salió corriendo a atender, a lo que no tuvo tiempo ni de ponerse la bata.

-¿Si?- tomó el teléfono que había dejado sobre la cama y contestó apresuradamente sin mirar quien marcaba.

-¿Hija que te sucede?-

-Ah mama eras vos-exclamó con decepción mientras se retiraba un poco el agua del rostro.

-Si soy yo ¿a quién esperabas?-

-A otra llamada-

-Bueno bueno, ¿Pero que te sucede? Que se te oye agitada ¿O estoy interrumpiendo algo?-

-¡Mama por favor!-

-Bueno es que no se qué sucede y he tenido un muy mal presentimiento-

-En eso no te equivocas-

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-Luego te cuento estaba bañándome y aun no he terminado-

-Bueno, ¿pero tu estas bien?-

-Algo así-

-Michiru por el amor de Dios-

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, luego te llamo además estoy esperando otra llamada- ya se estaba poniendo ansiosa.

-Bueno pero llámame c…-se logró escuchar cuando le colgó.

-Si luego te llamo- dijo para si ya con la llamada finalizada.

Volvió al baño y se dispuso a terminar de ducharse. Esta vez dejó el celular cerca de ella por si volvía a sonar, así no debería salir desnuda nuevamente a atenderlo, aunque estaba en la recamara así que nadie la vería, pero de igual manera.

A ratos lo observaba por si este sonaba pero nada.

-Deberé ir hasta allá- dijo mirando por enésima vez el teléfono.

Cuando terminó salió, se secó y colocó la bata. Mientras cepillaba su cabello siguió esperando impacientemente la llamada que no ocurría.

-Si debería ir ya, no hay tiempo que perder-

Se dirigió ahora hacia la cama donde tenía la ropa lista para colocársela. Se estaba vistiendo cuando nuevamente llamaron a su puerta.

-Toc, toc-

-¿Si?-

-Soy yo señorita, ¿Se quedara a cenar?-

-No gracias, ya debo irme-

-¿Ocupara el auto?-

-Si Charles me está esperando-

-Muy bien señorita, le diré que ya casi esta lista-

La peliaguamarina ya se había vestido completamente. Sentada al borde de la cama mientras se ubicaba los zapatos tomó el par de aretes que Haruka le había prestado y se los colocó. Se miró una vez más en el espejo, terminó de acomodarse el vestido y se marchó de la habitación rumbo al auto donde el chofer la estaba esperando.

-¿Vamos al hospital señorita?-

-Ahora no Charles, primero debemos ir a otro sitio-

-Está bien señorita, suba-

Michiru entro al vehículo he indicó hacia donde debía dirigirse. Mientras marchaban solo podía pensar en lo peor.

-¿Y si no llego a tiempo? ¿Y si no la consigo?- se preguntaba una y otra vez en su interior.

El chofer solo la observaba por el espejo y notaba su preocupación.

-Todo saldrá bien señorita, tenemos a nuestros mejores hombres a la merced del patrón-

-Si eso espero… Pero de igual manera no me quedare con los brazos cruzados-

-Me parece muy bien señorita- la volvió a mirar de reojo por el espejo y sonrió.

-No dejare que te pase nada Haruka, nada- se dijo para sí misma con una postura muy firme y la mirada fija hacia delante.

El clima seguía siendo inestable y comenzó nuevamente a llover.

Al cabo de varios minutos llegaron.

-¿Es aquí señorita?-

-Sí, aquí es-

-¿Necesita que la acompañe?-

-No está bien Charles, yo me encargo de esto-respondió abriendo la puerta del auto.

-¡Espere señorita!- le gritó el chofer- Tome, está lloviendo- le entregó un paraguas de esos plegables que tenia siempre con él al costado del asiento.

-Muchas gracias, espérame aquí, ya regreso, ¿ok?-

-Muy bien, aquí la espero- le respondió al verla salir del coche y dirigirse hacia la entrada de aquel edificio.

...

Continuará…

...


	13. El plan

Capítulo 13

El plan

…

* * *

-¿Si?- habló alguien del otro lado del intercomunicador.

-Soy yo-

-Entra- le dijo y se escuchó el zumbido de indicaba que se abrió la puerta del edificio.

…

James se dormía sentado, latigaba la cabeza cada dos minutos.

-Debo estar alerta, iré por café-

Lo miró a su patrón que seguía dormido en la cama, se levantó de la silla torpemente ya que estaba un poco acalambrado y me marchó de la habitación.

Justo al cerrar la puerta detrás de si se acercó alguien.

-Por fin los encuentro-

-Hola, que gusto que llegara, al Señor le agradara su presencia- la persona ésta solo le sonrió.

-¿Dónde está Michiru? No la puedo encontrar-

-Recién se fue ¿Por qué?-

-¿Estuvo aquí?-

-Si hace unos minutos, o una hora, más o menos, ¿Que sucedió?-

-Hace un rato me la había encontrado en el pasillo, muy agitada, las enfermeras la querían medicar y todo…-

-Yo la vi muy calmada-

-Es que pensó que Haruka había muerto…una confusión… yo recién me cruce al médico y pregunte qué había sucedido realmente-

-El señor esta estable, por ahora-

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo?-

-Pero por favor, pase, yo iré por café ¿Ud. desea?-

-Sí, muchas gracias, necesitamos mucho café- le agradeció y entró a la habitación.

Al ingresar notó a su mejor amigo acostado, con tubos y maquinas por todos lados y no pudo evitar sentirse impotente y triste.

-Amigo- le dijo acercándose a Haruka y tomándole de la mano- Estará todo bien, lo prometo-

…..

Michiru subió por el ascensor hasta el piso 9, salió del mismo y se dirigió hacia una puerta que tenía el número 57, ahí toco la puerta y aguardo unos instantes.

-Hola-

-Hola, ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Si por favor, pasa- y la peliaguamarina entró en aquel departamento.

-Hace mucho que no te veía-

-Pero sabes todo de mí, como yo de ti-

-Si eso sí. ¿Quieres un te?-

-Está bien- respondió mientras caminaba por el living y observaba los cuadros y demás objetos que se encontraban allí.

-Toma asiento si lo deseas-

-No gracias, así estoy bien-

-¿Cómo diste conmigo?-

-Tengo mis medios-le respondió sin voltear, se quedó quieta observando una pintura.

-Si es tuya-

-Sí, lo sé-

-Toma tu te-

Solo tomó la taza y siguió recorriendo el lugar.

-Y entonces… ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?- preguntó llevándose la infusión hacia la boca y bebiendo un sorbo. Tras algunos segundos después y de momentos de puro silencio, Michiru volteó.

-Sabes por qué vine- ahora si miró a esa persona seria y fijamente a los ojos.

….

Nuevamente en el hospital

-Toc, toc-

-Pase-

-Permiso-

-Jaime por favor, no debe pedir permiso-

-Lo siento, aquí le traje su café, disculpe la demora, la maquina no andaba muy bien-

-Muchas gracias- le contestó y estiró el brazo, tomándolo.

-¿Abrió los ojos?-

-No aun no-

-Desde que llegamos que esta así y aun no pueden operarlo, ya no sabemos que esperar-

-Calma James- le dijo levantándose y tocándole el hombro en señal de querer reconfortarlo.

-Es que si le llegara a pasar algo al Señor…-

-No le pasara nada, hay que tener fe-

-Sí, tiene razón, debemos confiar… nuestros hombres están en eso y la señorita Kaioh tambien-

-¿Ella?-

-Sí, ella me mencionó que sabe quien tiene ese factor y que lo conseguirá- respondió mientras sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo superior y se secó unas lágrimas que recién habían caído- Confío en la señorita-

Pasaron dos horas hasta que la puerta de aquella habitación de hospital se abrió nuevamente. Era una enfermera.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Le quitaremos el tubo, hay pocos insumos y lo necesitamos-

-Qué? ¿esta bromeando?-

-No disculpe, pero le pondré el oxigeno, no lo necesita tanto como otros pacientes-

-¿Acaso no ve como esta? Necesita que lo operen-

-No podemos sin la sangre, tenemos muy poca y no alcanzara para la cirugía- dijo extrayéndole el tubo y remplazándolo por un respirador y se marchó. Jaime y la otra persona se miraron no intrigados sino enfadados.

-Esto no quedar así-

-No se puede hacer nada, si no hay insumos no hay insumos, y si él no es prioridad es porque no esta tan grave, ¿o no?-

-Jaime…-

…

-¿Está todo bien señorita?-

-Vámonos Charles, necesito saber cómo esta Haruka-

-Muy bien señorita- el chofer solo la observó por momentos desde el espejo, en todo el camino ninguno emitió palabra alguna hasta que llegaron al hospital.

-Estaré aquí afuera por si me necesita-

-Muy bien, gracias-

Michiru se dirigió directamente hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba Haruka, pero en el camino se cruzó con ese doctor.

-¿Encontró lo que buscaba? Le preguntó sarcásticamente.

Ella solo lo miró de reojos y siguió caminando. El volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo y nuevamente se mordió el labio inferior.

-Es muy hermosa- dijo para sí mismo mientras la observaba marcharse.

Al llegar a la habitación golpeó la puerta antes de ingresar

-Pase- dijeron a unísono.

Al recibir ambas respuestas entro.

-Te estuve buscando-

-Lo siento, demorabas mucho y decidí ir yo misma-

-Perdona es que me perdí-

-No hay problema-

Dirigió su vista hacia su amada, se le acercó, le sonrió y acarició su rubio cabello.

-¿Cómo esta? ¿Por qué le quitaron el tubo? ¿Está mejor?-

-Porque son unos inoperantes, ya me voy a quejar. ¡Hablare con el director del hospital ahora mismo!-

-Mucha suerte con eso, el director es un idiota- contestó la peliaguamarina.

-Está estable, pero no sabemos por cuánto tiempo… además está muy sedado- acotó  
Jaime con la voz un poco apagada.

-Ya me estoy encargando-dijo acariciándole el rostro suavemente.

-Por favor no se demore- Jaime estaba muy angustiado, aunque quería no demostrarlo se le notaba su impaciencia y miedo.

-¿Me dan unos segundos a solas? Por favor-

-Claro que si- y ambas personas salieron de la habitación.

-Igual me quejare, iré a donde este ese director o quien sea, hablare con quien sea- se escuchaban los gritos fuera de la habitación.

Michiru la observaba dulcemente mientras le acomodaba el cabello.

-No puedo permitir que te pase algo… no me lo permitiré, antes muerta-sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas- No sé como lo hiciste pero me atrapaste desde el primer día… me quede prendada a ti, a tus ojos, tu mirada, tu loca manera de ser- emitió una sonrisa y le tomó una de sus manos- Y te lo agradezco… ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que yo te devolví la vida? tu me devolviste la mía, una vida que no sabía que tenía y por eso solo te pertenezco a ti…- Pronto comenzaron a caer las lagrimas por sus mejillas mientras seguía hablando- …No sabía que podía sentir algo así… algo tan hermoso y que a la vez da tanto miedo… temo que esto sea solo un sueño y que en verdad no existieras, o lo que es peor aún, que no lo fuera, que no sea un sueño pero que te me vayas de mi lado… no quiero perderte Haruka… no puedo… te necesito… te amo…- esto último expresó entre llantos y beso su mejilla.

En ese instante la rubia abrió los ojos y le apretó su mano lo cual Michiru enseguida sintió.

-¿Haruka?- dijo sollozando al notar que esta le estaba respondiendo.

Con su otra mano quiso retirarse el respirador para poder hablar.

-No, no hables, no te esfuerces-

-Michiru…- se lo sacó y pronunció débilmente.

-No hables, descansa-

-Te amo…-hizo una pausa ya que le costaba mucho respirar-… mi sirena-y con su mano acarició el rostro de la peliaguamarina.

-Te amo mi Haruka- le respondió tomándosela y dándole un beso en el dorso.

Ambas se tomaron las manos firmemente y no apartaron la mirada una de la otra. La violinista se le acerco al rostro y le deposito un suave beso en los labios el cual Haruka correspondió. Ésta quiso seguir hablando pero cada segundo le dificultaba más el respirar.

-Shhh, toma- le dijo colocándole nuevamente el respirador- Falta muy poco mi amor, ya casi consigo todo- le dijo sosteniéndole el aparato en su boca y mientras ella la seguía mirando fijamente.

…

Continuará…


	14. Urgencias

Capítulo 14

...

Urgencias

...

En ese preciso instante la rubia abrió los ojos y apretó su mano lo cual Michiru enseguida se percató.

-¿Haruka?- preguntó sollozando al notar que esta le estaba respondiendo.

Con su otra mano quiso retirarse el respirador para poder hablar.

-No, no hables, no te esfuerces-

-Michiru…- se lo sacó y logró pronunciar débilmente.

-No, no hables, descansa-

-Te amo…-hizo una pausa ya que le costaba mucho respirar-… Mi sirena-y con su mano torpemente acarició el rostro de la peliaguamarina.

-Y yo a ti, te amo mi Haruka- le respondió dándole un beso en el dorso en esa mano.

Ambas se tomaron las manos firmemente y no apartaron la mirada una de la otra. La violinista se le acercó hacia el rostro y le depositó un suave beso en los labios el cual Haruka correspondió. Ésta quiso seguir hablando pero cada segundo le dificultaba más el respirar.

-Shhh, toma- le dijo colocándole nuevamente el respirador- Falta muy poco mi amor, ya casi consigo todo- le dijo sosteniéndole el aparato en su boca y mientras ella la seguía mirando fijamente.

Pero su rostro prontamente cambio, su mirada se volvió lejana, ya no la miraba a ella, comenzó a tener movimientos involuntarios, sacudones, los cuales asustaron muchísimo a su sirena.

-¿Haruka? … Amor, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba sobresaltada pero su rubia no podía responderle, parecía estarse ahogando.

Michiru salió despavorida de la habitación.

-¡Por favor que alguien me ayude!-

Ahí mismo se encontraba Jaime y con semejante alboroto él también se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Le pasó algo al señor?- y entró corriendo a la habitación mientras ella salía despavorida por los pasillos en busca de ayuda.

-¡Ayuda, por favor, que alguien me ayude!-gritaba.

De pronto se topó a una enfermera casi haciéndola caer.

-Venga rápido, venga-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Se muere!-

Ambas se dirigieron enseguida hacia el cuarto. Al llegar lo encontraron a Jaime sosteniéndole la cabeza hacia un costado, parecía que efectivamente se estaba ahogando.

-¿Pero quién le quitó el tubo?-indagó bastante enfadada la enfermera.

-Hace unos momentos vino una jovencita y se lo retiró y le colocó el respirador.

-Eso no se puede hacer, hay que evaluar que el paciente pueda respirar por sus propios medios, sino es muy peligroso-

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- pregunto la peliaguamarina en un mar de llantos.

-Nada, salgan-

-Pero…-

-¡Que salgan!-

Ambos debieron retirarse de la habitación mientras observaban como la mujer intentaba salvar a Haruka. Esta presionó un botón que se encontraba sobre la cabecera, era el de emergencia.

-¿Qué hacemos no podemos quedarnos aquí solamente?-

-Tienes razón-dijo dando media vuelta y marchándose.

-¡Señorita!-

-Mantenme al tanto por favor Jaime, ya regreso-

….

Mientras tanto en la oficina del director

-Toc, toc-

-Si pase-

-Disculpe, ¿es ud el director del hospital?-

-Sí, que desea?-

-Hacerle una consultita- dijo prepotentemente acercándose hacia este-

-¿Qué hace? Contrólese o llamo a seguridad-

-No permitiré que le falte el respeto de esa manera-

-¿A quién?-

Mientras se acercaba hacia el director este asustadamente presionó un interruptor que había debajo de su escritorio.

-A mi amigo, Tenoh, le saco la asistencia mecánica sin ningún consentimiento por nuestra parte- le gritaba sin parar.

-¿Qué? yo no le saque nada a nadie-

-Como que no, vino la enfermera y dijo que fue su orden suya retirárselo, qe necesitan insumos-

-Que necesitamos insumos es real pero yo no mande a retirar y remplazar nada a la señorita Tenoh-

-¡Sr!-

-¿Qué?-preguntó extrañado.

-Doctor, es urgente, la habitación 18-

-¡Ahí está Haruka!-

-Vamos-respondió el médico.

-Si le llega a para algo será su culpa ¿lo oyó?-

El médico hizo oído sordo ante aquel comentario y ambos siguieron a la enfermera.

-Permiso, permiso, dijo otra que se acercaba con una maquina.

-No Sr, por el amor de Dios- expresó Jaime al observar como metían ese instrumento en la habitación y se cerraba enseguida la puerta ante él.

La duda, el miedo y la desesperación lo invadieron así que tomo su celular del bolsillo y marcó.

-¿Lo conseguiste?... ¿Cómo que aun no? La necesito urgentemente!- mientras hablaba por su móvil vio llegar a tres personas que se dirigían hacia él, mejor dicho hacia la habitación.

El médico y la enfermera ingresaron.

-No ud no, quédese afuera-

-Pero…

-Pero nada, es mi hospital, quédese afuera le dije-

Si le sucede algo aténgase a las consecuencias- le grito detrás de la puerta.

Jaime colgó la llamada y se le acerco.

-¿Qué le dijo?-

-Que él no mando a cambiar los aparatos, ¿Entonces quien fue? O este medicucho me miente o fue otra persona-

-Ya lo sabremos-

Pasaron por su lado unos guardias de seguridad y en e se mismo instante el director salió del cuarto.

-Ey, vengan, aquí-

-Doctor lo estábamos buscando, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Llévense a esa persona- dijo señalando hacia donde esta se encontraba.

Jaime y compañía se quedaron observando indignados.

-¿Qué? dijeron a unísono.

-No debe estar aquí-

-Vamos- les dijeron los guardias tomándolo de los brazos.

-¿Qué, que? Pero por favor- exclamo mientras los guardias se le acercaban.

-Jaime quédate ahí, yo me encargare de esto-

Este asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Uds saben quién soy yo?-

-No y no nos interesa- le dijo uno de los guardias.

-Ya les va a interesar, no se preocupen- termino de decir mientras le cerraban la puerta de entrada en la cara y dejaban afuera.

…

Continuará…


	15. Un sucio negocio

Capítulo 15

…..

Un sucio negocio

…

-¡Que salgan!-

Ambos debieron retirarse de la habitación mientras observaban como la mujer intentaba salvar a Haruka. Esta presionó un botón que se encontraba sobre la cabecera, era el de emergencia.

-¿Qué hacemos no podemos quedarnos aquí solamente?-

-Tienes razón-dijo dando media vuelta y marchándose.

-¡Señorita!-

-Mantenme al tanto por favor Jaime, ya regreso-

El empleado de la rubia la observó alejarse apresuradamente, no entendió hacia donde se dirigía pero solo confió, no le quedaba más que confiar.

La violinista tomó nuevamente su celular al mismo tiempo que salía del hospital.

-¿Esta todo?.. . ¿Cómo que aun no?… ¡deja yo misma lo hare!-

-¿Adonde señorita?-le pregunto Charles que la observó acercarse velozmente hacia este.

-Al aserradero por favor-

Este no cuestionó en ningún momento y emprendió el viaje hacia aquel sitio, pero la intriga y el miedo lo invadieron.

-¿Que habría ahí? ¿Algo que pudiera salvar la vida de su patrón?- muchas cosas se preguntó en su cabeza mientras manejaba totalmente en silencio.

Al llegar al lugar notó algo extraño, algo en el aire.

-Aquí déjame, yo sigo sola-

-¿Señorita esto es seguro?-

-No te preocupes Charles, se cuidarme-

-¿Desea que la espere?-

-No, ve al hospital por si alguien más te necesita, yo en un rato regreso-

-Está bien, cualquier cosa me llama señorita-

-Sí, adiós- respondió bajándose del auto y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del lugar.

Al ésta abrirse la recibió un hombre con apariencia cómo de santa Claus, con unos cuantos años, una larga barba blanca y usaba un bastón que parecía adornado como si fuera de esos bastones de caramelo, con líneas rojas y blancas.

-Muchacha que raro tu por aquí, ¿a qué debo la agradable visita?-

-Déjate de tonterías Blas, sabes porque vine-

-¡Que modales son esos para una dama!…- exclamó para luego cambiar su amable sonrisa a una cara más seria y amargada-…Te estaba esperando personalmente, pasa- y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas usando el mismísimo bastón.

Ya dentro del lugar notó que algo olía raro, un aroma extraño había allí.

-Toma asiento si deseas Kaioh-

Ella se colocó cerca de su escritorio y comenzó a realizar unos movimientos como si miraba los papeles sobre la mesa y jugueteara con los mismos.

-Dime niña ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-

-Como amigo y hombre de negocios de mi padre, de seguro sabes lo que está sucediendo-

-Todo el mundo habla de ello mi querida-señaló sentándose en su gran sillón y realizando unos movimientos de vaivén con el mismo.

-Necesito que me des el factor de sangre O-, ¡es para ya!-

-¿Por qué crees que yo tendría ese tipo sanguíneo?-

-Por favor negocias con todo tipo de partes de cuerpos, vivos o muertos-hizo hincapié en lo último- y más que nada sangre-

-No puedes decir eso en tono alto, mis donantes son sanos y 100% legales-

-Por favor Blas, no traigo micrófono ni nada, puedes revisarme-

A lo que el mismo procedió a revisarla, recorrió con sus manos su cuerpo de los pies hasta la cabeza en búsqueda de algún micrófono o grabadora. Y al asegurarse de que esta no llevaba nada oculto consigo la miro de otra manera.

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando?-

-Del monto que desees, pero lo necesito ya, debo salir de aquí con esa sangre-

-A ver si entendí, necesitas eso para salvar a Tenoh, ¿no es cierto?-

-Si-

-Está bien, pero sabes que esto me metería en muchos problemas con tu padre-

-Siempre lo manejaste a tu antojo, le dirás dos cosas y se le pasara, lo sabes-

Este realizó un gesto como de quien se avergüenza por un cumplido.

-Es cierto, está bien, pero a cambio necesitaré de un favor tuyo-

-Lo que sea-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí, muy segura-

-Muy bien- respondió mientras redactó un documento en su computadora, al finalizar lo imprimió y entregó a la peliaguamarina.

-Toma-

-¿Qué es?-

-Nuestro acuerdo de confidelidad… yo no digo nada, tú no dices nada-

-¿Debo confiar en tu palabra?-

-¿Y yo en la hija de un Kaioh?-

…

Afuera del hospital

-Si, si claro… se lo dije…averíguame todo de este tipo, su dirección, su comida favorita el nombre de su perro, todo, ¿me escuchaste?- culminó la larga llamada furioso y caminó unos metros hacia la puerta de entrada pero no podía entrar.

-Todo está saliendo bien- se dijo sobándose las manos-

En ese mismo momento allí afuera se encontraba llegando Charles de haber dejado a la violinista, este no sabía si ir hacia James y contarle, o no; temía que le pasara algo a la señorita, ese lugar no le había dado muy buena espina.

…..

Ya dentro

-Doctor, logramos estabilizar sus signos vitales-

-Bien ahora…-

Dentro de aquella habitación seguían luchando por la rubia, hasta que en un momento lograron que quede estable, aunque aún seguía grave, estaba un poco mejor, o por lo menos estable pero nadie sabía hasta cuándo.

-Necesitamos operar ya doctor-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que salga yo mismo por la sangre?- y se marchó de la habitación arrojando los guantes de látex al piso justo fuera de la misma.

Jaime lo observó y no supo que pensar, lo que si notó fue la actitud arrogante del tipo, eso se veía a lo lejos.

En seguida salió una de las enfermeras con el carrito.

-Disculpe ¿cómo se encuentra?-

-Está mejor, pero necesitamos urgentemente operar-

-¿Y cómo de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?-

-No lo sé, realmente no lo sé, pueden ser horas, días o minutos-esas palabras destrozaron al pobre Jaime- ahora está con calmantes y bastante sedada-

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo?-

-¿Verlo? Eh si, pase, pero con calma- respondió la enfermera un poco desorientada por aquellas palabras del mayordomo.

-Gracias- respondió entrando la habitación. Su patrón, su amigo, su hijo prácticamente, estaba muy mal y el no podía quedarse ahí esperando pero le prometió no moverse de su lado hasta el final. Pero verlo en ese estado lo estaba matando.

-Por favor Dios que no le suceda nada, que se mejore y se salve- llorando imploró una y otra vez de rodillas sobre la cama de hospital. Hasta que su celular sonó. Pero no quería atenderlo, quería seguir rezando y así lo hizo hasta que no pudo seguir haciendo caso omiso, el que llamaba parecía insistente.

Como en la 7ma llamada atendió.

-¿Si?-

Y su rostro cambió de una manera abismal.

-¿Cómo?-

….

Continuará…


	16. Entrega inmediata

Capítulo 16

Entrega inmediata

...

-Aquí está todo lo que solicitó-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si todo, sus datos, sus horarios, su cuenta bancaria, su grupo sanguíneo, hasta el nombre de su mascota, que por cierto se llama Fufi- esto último mencionó con gracia.

-Excelente-

-¿Y ahora?-

-Ahora sabrá quien soy-

….

Mientras tanto en el hospital

Un hombre ingresaba portando una especie de conservadora.

-¿Con quién debo hablar para efectuar la entrega?-

-Disculpe señor, ¿qué necesita?- le preguntó intrigada la recepcionista.

-Traigo este pedido, me dijeron que es urgente-

-¿Para qué es, o de que se trata?- curioseó la joven-

Este le entregó una tabla de apoyo que sujetaba un papel y una lapicera. El mismo decía:

"30 litros de sangre factor 0- para la paciente Haruka Tenoh.

Se debe entregar en persona al director o responsable de la operación.

ACLARACION: en caso de necesitarse más cantidad por favor comunicarse de inmediato al siguiente número 54893… Recuerde que solo debe ser utilizada por la persona mencionada más arriba, en caso contrario aténgase a las consecuencias.

Firma del responsable_"

-¿Y esto?-

-¿Va a firmar o busco a otra persona?-

-Es muy específico y hasta amenazador-contestó temerosa.

-Yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo, ¿se hará responsable usted o no? Me dijeron que es urgente-

-Espere por favor- tomó el teléfono del mostrador y marcó dos números.

-¿Donde está el director? lo necesito urgentemente acá en la sala-

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-cuestionó una doctora que había escuchado el llamado.

-Que llegó la sangre para la paciente de la habitación 18 pero…-

-¿Cómo que esta y no me avisan? ¡Ya lleva eso a cirugía!-

-Pero… el director debe ver esto- le dijo mostrándole la nota.

Esta la leyó no muy detenidamente.

-Dame el bolígrafo-

-Pero doctora…-

El mensajero le entregó una y esta firmó convincentemente.

-No hay que perder el tiempo con niñerías- respondió entregándole la tabla al muchacho.

-Ahora lleva eso a donde te dije, ¡pero ya!-

-Si doctora- obedeció acercándose al contenedor de aquella sangre y se marchó corriendo de la sala.

A todo esto el mensajero la quedó observando seriamente.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso necesitas de propina?- indagó con una risita.

-No, claro que no. Tome- le dio una copia de la nota- Solo me intriga saber quien firmó-

-Soy la encargada del área de cirugía y quien operará a la paciente en cuestión.

-Muy bien, era solo para informarlo- dijo, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Esta lo quedó mirando dudosa, no supo a que se refería con lo de informar, ¿a quién?.

Y ahí fue que leyó las letras pequeñas, como le dicen.

-Esto es muy extraño…-se quedó unos segundos pensativa- Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya podre operarla- y se dirigió hacia su área para emprender su trabajo.

…

En la habitación.

La puerta se abrió de repente exaltando al pobre de Jaime.

-¿Por qué no me atendía?-

-Disculpe señorita, estaba rezando-

-¿Qué?... Bueno, ¿Cómo esta?-

-Estuvo muy mal, ahora esta sedado, pero…- y por poco no rompió en llanto.

-Calma Jaime, se recuperara, lo sé-

-¿Es verdad lo que me dijo?-

-Sí, la conseguí, está en estos momentos siendo entregada al hospital.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo la consiguió? Es usted un ángel- le agradeció tomándola de la mano como si tuviera frente a él a una deidad.

-Nada de eso Jaime, yo solo quiero que Haruka se recupere y pronto- exclamó observándola como esta descansaba profundamente a causa de los anestésicos y sedantes.

-Haría cualquier cosa por su bienestar- y le acomodó un mechón de su rubio cabello.

…..

En otro lugar

-¿Qué novedades hay de Tenoh?-

-Sigue en el hospital- respondió uno de sus empleados.

-Y está muy grave- exclamó otro.

-Aun no consiguen su factor sanguíneo para poder llevar a cabo la operación-

-Quiero que me mantengan el tanto de todo, de todo ¿me oyeron?- ordenó sentado en su gran sillón.

-¡Si señor!-

-Tu ve allá ahora mismo y averigua que está pasando, ¡pero ya!-

-Si señor-

-Y tu ve en busca de esa tal Kaioh que tanto mencionan, quiero hablar unas cositas con ella y de paso hazle una visita-

-Muy bien señor, enseguida-

-¿Y tú que me quedas viendo?- enfrentó a una jovencita que se encontraba ahí a pocos metros de él.

-Ven aquí que para eso te pago.

…..

Nuevamente en el hospital

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-

-Llego la sangre para la señorita Tenoh Doctor-

-¿Está segura?-

-Si doctor, recién llego la trajo una de las chicas de recepción-

-Muy bien, tu ve y averíguame todo lo que puedas-

-Si doctor-

Al marcharse la joven este tomo su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y marcó.

-Llegó… si… ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?-

….

Continuará…


	17. Algo extraño esta sucediendo

Capítulo 17

Algo extraño está sucediendo

Una enfermera se encontraba en la sala de operaciones preparando los instrumentos quirúrgicos y acondicionándolos para que la operación pueda llevarse a cabo con normalidad.

-¡Hola, Hola! - saludó de repente otra enfermera al entrar al lugar, tarareando una canción.

La primera y unos cuantos años mayor, la quedó mirando asombrada, la nueva denotaba alegría y entusiasmo, lo que resultó un poco extraño. Pero como en los años de servicio había visto de todo allí trató de no darle importancia.

-¿Estás bien? -la cuestionó, pero mas que nada a modo de formalidad.

-Sí, claro, es que la primera vez que asistiré una operación y estoy muy emocionada-

-¿La primera? -

-Si comencé ayer-

-Me pareció que no te había visto antes por aquí-

-Si soy nueva, pero no te asustes, tengo experiencia-

-¿No acabas de decir que esta es tu primera operación?-

-No, claro que no, quise decir que es la primera en este hospital- rió a carcajadas- ¿Cómo crees? -le bromeó dándole un pequeño golpecito por la espalda.

La enfermera más experimentada la miró de reojo a causa de la acción tan confianzuda y terminó de acomodar los instrumentos sin decirle una palabra. Luego se dirigió a la puerta, hablando entre dientes.

-Bueno, ¿en qué te ayudo? -preguntó a lo que la otra ya está con cara de fastidio.

-Ya preparé todo ahora hay que traer a la paciente para luego esperar a la doctora y comenzar-

-Ok yo me encargo-

... ..

Mientras tanto en la habitación

-¿Quiere que la traiga un café? -

-No por favor señorita, yo se lo traigo-

-Jaime por favor, permítame- se levantó de su silla, besó la mejilla de Haruka y luego se marchó de la habitación no sin antes preguntarle.

-¿Como lo prefiere? - cuestionó reabriendo la puerta.

-Amargo si no es mucha molestia-

-Muy bien, enseguida regreso-

Mientras se dirigía hacia la máquina expendedora sonó su celular.

-¿Si? - respondió y tras unos segundos de silencio una canción comenzó a tocar el otro lado, pero no se entendió solo se logró escuchar unas pocas palabras.

-¿Michiru Kaioh? ¿Michiru Kaioh? ¿Es ud Michiru Kaioh? -

-Si soy yo, ¿quién habla? -

En el camino se cruzó con una enfermera, la cual la observó detenidamente por todo el pasillo, pero Michiru ni se percató de ello ya que estaba compenetrada en aquella extraña llamada.

-TOC Toc-

-¿Si? Pase- se oyó una voz muy cordial.

-¡Buenos días, buenos días! ¿Cómo estamos hoy? -

-Buenos días - atinó a respondedor el mayordomo.

-Vengo por el paciente Tenoh-

-?Ya se lo llevan? -

-Sí señor, ya está lista la sala de operación y debemos comenzar lo antes posible-

-Excelente noticia, deberé decirle a la señorita Kaioh-pronunció dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-No, no, no es necesario- tomándolo del hombro- ya se lo comuniqué yo-

-¿Si? A muy bien entonces-

-Ud. quédese afuera o en la sala de espera y aguarde que le estaremos avisando, ¿si?-

…..

La violinista estaba tratando de insertar los billetes en una vieja máquina expendedora pero no había caso, esta le devolvía su dinero.

-¿Que sucede?- se le acercó un joven amablemente.

-Esta máquina, no sé que le sucede-

-Tome-le dijo entregándole un billete tan plano que parecía que estaba planchado- A veces le cuesta detectarlos cuando éstos están arrugados o doblados-

-Ah, no lo sabía, disculpe-

-Por favor no es ninguna molestia- al terminar su frase Michiru tomó aquel papel sin poder evitar que una extraña sensación le recorriera desde su mano hacia todo su cuerpo a lo que de un movimiento brusco la retiró.

-Disculpe ¿le di electricidad? -Le cuestionó con una risita burlona-

-Sí, puede ser- contestó ahora cortante y sin apartar la mirada fija de sus ojos.

-Ahora intente, verá que funciona-

-Eso haré- le respondió sin soltarse a lo que este entendió el mensaje.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, fue un placer señorita-

-Muchas gracias- respondió sin ganas y aun no oprimía ningún botón. Ambos parecían estar enfrentándose para ver quien realizaba el siguiente movimiento.

Esta hubiera sido una lucha eterna salvo por un detalle, algo distrajo a la joven, era una enfermera que parecía se llevaba a Haruka por aquel eterno pasillo, la reconoció de inmediato.

-¡Haruka!- exclamó.

….

En otro lugar no muy alejado

-¿Si?-

-Señor va todo acorde al plan-

-Muy bien, no cometan ningún error esta vez, ¿me oyeron?-

-Si señor-

-Excelente-pronunció sobándose las manos.

….

Sentado en la sala de espera se encontraba Jaime bastante ansioso, aun no lo llamaban ni avisaban de ninguna novedad.

De pronto, mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza se quedó pensativo.

-Le dijo él, pero si casi nadie…-

-Jaime, amigo, ¿qué haces aquí?- le interrumpió alguien sus pensamientos.

-Hola- respondió volviendo en sí- Recién se llevaron al señor a la sala de operaciones-

-¿Y te han dicho alguna cosa más?-

-No, solo que aguarde-

-Entonces consiguieron la sangre…-

-Sí, la señorita Kaioh la consiguió, es el ángel que necesitaba el señor-

-Eso es verdad, ¿y donde esta ella?-

-No lo sé específicamente, se fue por café antes de que se lo llevaran-

-Esa chica es bastante misteriosa-

-¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?-

…..

Continuará ...


End file.
